SAO: A christmas carol story
by Moonlight Pictures
Summary: The ghost of Kyouji's deceased Biological father Iwao Shinkawa visit's him on Christmas eve night, warning him to repent his hatred of Christmas or face eternal damnation. Kyouji must embark on an eye-opening journey into his soul, accompanied by the ghosts of past, present, and future to discover the true meaning of Christmas! (May contain spoilers for future projects)
1. Iwao's ghost

**Merry Christmas everyone! as promised last year, this is my new Christmas story based on the timeless classical story by the legendary British novelist Charles Dickens. Even though he's long gone, this story will never fade away. This is my adaptation of the tale merged with my favorite Anime! Moonlightquill productions proudly presents: **

**SAO: A Christmas carol story **

**Read and Enjoy!xxxooo**

**Tokyo, Japan. 24th of December 2028 **

**6 pm**

Christmas. The world's most precious time of the year. A joyful time to spend time with family and loved ones in merriment, a time for peace and serenity across the world. Most of the world celebrated the season in full vigor and Japan was no exception. All around you could see every house all dolled up in lights and if one were to enter any of these houses, they'd almost be blinded by the shimmer of the tinsel, holly, extra lights, and many other festive accessories while the families were all warm and cozy by their fireplaces and Christmas trees. Meanwhile outside, a think blanket of pure, white snow covered the ground as far as the eye can see along with the heavy downfall of snowflakes that continued to fall from the sky, adding to the load already down on earth. The laughter of children both young and old could be heard all around as they played in the snow, throwing snowballs at each other and building snowmen.

No wonder December is my most favorite month of the year.

Now it was Christmas eve, the children had already sent their letters to Santa and the city's festive markets were bustling with life as the few people that waited until the last moment rushed into the stores to buy presents for their loved ones. Ah, yes. Who could hate this amazing time of the year?

**Somewhere in the center of Tokyo **

A window smashed and a radio flew out of it and landed on the road. A man poked his head out the broken, he had short brown hair and eyes, wore a lab coat and bore a pair of work glasses over his eyes. This was Kyouji Shigemura, the founder and head doctor of Shigemura's general health clinic.

''And don't come back until you've learned to stop playing fucking Christmas songs on repeat!'' he yelled to the electronic, holding his middle finger up at it before a passing van crushed it with its tires as it passed. He retreated back inside his office.

Kyouji was never really fond of Christmas, not that he never celebrated it before but because of his abusive childhood and was never given a single Christmas present. Kyouji's parents owned a hospital and were both killed in a freak car accident over five years ago, a month before SAO got cleared prematurely. His older brother, Shinichi Shinkawa, was in that game. After he learned from his surviving brother of his parent's death, they were forced to live with each-others company until they both were arrested a little over a year later for multi murder and sexual assault. They then spent thirteen months in Toshiba maximum security prison until they escaped during a prison riot and got mixed up in a large plot to conquer the world! A few days later, Kyouji had a disagreement with his master and his brother which lead to him defecting 'The Holy Empire' terrorist group and joining a private contracting organization called the global liberation agency to help them take down the people he once called family and friends... he even killed his own brother with a poisoned syringe to insure humanity's free will. He was almost arrested again until Kazuto Kirigaya and his wife Asuna stood up for him and fought for his freedom and they succeded. Kyouji was pardoned, expunged of his criminal record and his medical license was reinstated. He was adopted by a man named Tetshiro Shigemura on his 18th birthday. He was once ARGUS's chief of the board of directors before resigning due to the loss of his daughter Yuna. He now worked as The Japanese GLA cells quartermaster, making guns and gadgets for Kyouji and his team whenever they go on missions. Kyouji always looked at Shigemura as a polar opposite of what Iwao was, kind, patient, supportive and attentive. He just wished he was his son my birth as well as in a lawfully binding sense.

Since he was the only living descendant of Iwao and Reina Shinkawa, Kyouji had, of course, claimed inheritance to his late parent's hospital. But instead of running it himself, he decided to sell it to the Japanese national health trust and used the money to build his own clinic! Soon, said clinic became his empire, it's doctors, nurses and clerks his loyal subjects and he himself the king to this very day. However, as soon as Kyouji became aware of how much he was making from his business, a new personality emerged from the ashed of his old. He became obsessed with money and hated spending too much of it, that is why to this day, he still lives with his adopted father. He saw Christmas and charity as a waste of time and resources and an excuse for lazy people to get the time off work and became content in cheap comforts.

Kyouji sighed as he sat back down on his chair before the door opened with a female nurse entering, shivering with cold.

''Mr Shigemura? When will you have the boiler fixed?'' she asked in a calm voice ''We're freezing to death in here! None of us can work properly in these conditions!''

''When you stop complaining about it and get back to work, Kasumi'' Kyouji replied with a cold stone face ''I don't recall paying you to stand in my office and shiver, I pay you to bandage wounds and clean infections!'' he added.

''Please sir'' Kasumi begged ''You said you'd get someone to look at it back in August when it first broke down! Then you said September, then October, then November, it is December now and it's not fixed yet! Could we maybe just turn the emergency electric heater on just a few more degrees?'' she asked, while slowly reaching for the nob to the electric heater. Kyouji saw this and slapped her hand away.

''Electricity doesn't grow on trees, ms Kasumi Chizuru!'' he grunted ''I'll have the boiler fixed when the prices for repairs go down! If I catch you or any of my other employees turning up the electrics without my consent, the extra cost will come out of their paychecks! Understand?'' he warned her with a wag of his finger.

Kasumi sighed and bowed ''Yes, Mr Shigemura'' she agreed before leaving without another word, closing the door behind her.

Kyouji reached into his desk drawer and took out a blank medical report form.

''Mr Zenyia'' he called to the clerk who sat in a small corner desk by the door in front of a computer. the man was short with green eyes and dark red hair, he wore a brown worn-out suit and tie as he typed away at his computer. Upon hearing his name, he stopped whatever he was doing and looked to his boss ''Yes, Mr Shigemura?'' he asked softly.

''I need a photocopied report of the clinic's daily quota status's'' Kyouji ordered.

''Yes sir, coming right up!'' Zenyia announced cheerfully before he got up and walked towards the printer before the office door opened again.

''Merry Christmas to you Kyouji, old friend!'' Eiji announced as he entered the room in his thick dark blue coat and purple gloves, semi-melted snow covering his shoulders and with his arms out open in glee.

''And merry Christmas to you too, Mr Nochizowa!'' Zenyia greeted him.

''Bah!'' Kyouji said ''Fucking humbug''

Eiji looked to him in surprise ''Christmas, a humbug?'' he asked with a slight tilt of his head ''Surely, you don't mean such a thing?''

''I do'' Kyouji replied ''Merry Christmas? What's so fucking merry about it?! What reason have you to be merry? You're poor enough''

Eiji rolled his eyes ''What right have you to be so dismal? You're rich enough''

''Hum-fucking-bug'' Kyouji spelled out.

''C'mon please Kyouji'' Eiji pleaded ''Don't be like this, not at this time of year!''

''What else can I be?'' Kyouji shrugged ''When I live in a world full of complete idiots like this!'' he motioned his head towards the window ''Christmas is just a pointless holiday and another excuse for lazy, unmotivated people to sit in their houses all day! Those people pay their rent without money and find themselves a year older but not a yen richer!'' he then rose up from his seat ''If I had it my way; anyone who even utters the phrase 'Merry Christmas' should be cooked in their own pudding!'' he said indignantly.

''Cooked in their own pudding?'' Eiji repeated in shock.

''Served on a silver platter with a spicy banana on the side'' Kyouji added with a smile.

Eiji was gob-smacked at his words but chose to remain in his cheerful state ''Kyouji!'' he pleaded.

''Eiji!'' Kyouji replied ''I let you celebrate Christmas your own way, so I would greatly appreciate it if you let me celebrate it in mine'' he added before sitting back down on his desk.

''Celebrate it?'' Eiji asked ''But you don't celebrate it!''

''Let me leave it fucking be then!'' Kyouji said ''What's Christmas done anyone any good anyway?''

Eiji stood proud with his arms folded ''There are many things people derive of good and don't profit from, Christmas maybe being one of them. But, when I look at Christmas, I always see it as a kind, charitable time! The only time in a whole year when men open their shut-up hearts and look at everyone not as strangers but as close friends! So Kyouji, even though it may have never put a single yen in my pocket, I say it has done me a world of good and will continue bringing be good and therefore I say god bless it!'' he finished triumphantly ''So why, why must you be this cold?''

''Oh, that'll probably be the broken boiler'' Kyouji answered. rubbing his hands together.

''The one that's been broken since August'' Zenyia added as he stood by the photocopying machine as it printed a sheet of paper that he handed over to his boss ''The one Mr Shigemura's been waiting to fix itself''

''Hansuke!'' Kyouji snapped as he rose back up from his chair and aimed his pen at him ''Anymore lip about that boiler out of you and you'll be spending next Christmas in the gutter!'' he threatened him before turning back to Eiji ''You've always been a powerful speaker Eiji'' he said ''One wonders why you don't run for president''

''Come now, Kyouji'' Eiji pleaded ''Say, how about this; why don't you and the old doc come by the Yuuki manor tomorrow and have Christmas dinner with us?! Everyone'll be there, they'll be plenty to space'' he offered with his hand out ready to shake.

''I'd rather gouge both my eyes out and replace them with hot coal pieces!'' Kyouji replied coldly.

Eiji huffed ''But why? Me and you've always been on good terms the rest of the year-round, why must you be this cold only this time of year?'' he asked solemnly.

Kyouji sneered ''Why did you get married?'' he asked.

Eiji smiled warmly ''Because I fell in love''

''Because you fell in love?'' Kyouji repeated as if that statement was even more ridiculous then a 'Merry Christmas' ''Love? Love? You married her for something that exists only in the world of fantasy! Good evening'' he dismissed before starting to write down his report.

''I want nothing from you'' Eiji spoke ''I ask nothing of you, why can't be friends at Christmas time?!''

''Good evening'' Kyouji answered.

Eiji sighed ''It pains me to see this resolute. However, I've paid my homage to Christmas and therefore; Merry Christmas!'' he cried happily.

''Get out'' Kyouji said.

''And a happy new year!'' Eiji added.

''Fuck off!'' Kyouji snapped as Eiji made his way to the door

''Merry Christmas Hansuke'' Eiji greeted the clerk on his way out ''Merry Christmas to you too sir!'' he replied happily ''Say so to Anaya for me!'' he called as Eiji shut the door.

''Another one'' Kyouji mumbled ''My own office clerk, who makes five hundred yen a week and with his own wife and family to feed! Talking about a Merry Christmas, it'll be the goddamed end of me''

Just then, the door opened again! This time, two people entered, a man and a woman. The man was tall with red hair and eyes supporting a little beard around his face, the woman was shorter with tiny brunette hair and pink eyes and freckled, rosy cheeks.

''Merry Christmas!'' Klien greeted merrily.

Kyouji sighed and rested his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose ''Note to self; have a lock installed on my office door''

''Merry Christmas, dear cousin!'' Lizbeth smiled with a wave.

A few months ago, Kyouji found out he was related to her while going through his old family records. Apparently, Lizbeth's mother was Reina Shinkawa's younger sister that was forced to separate after a family disagreement involving a romance between her and Lizbeth's father that lead to his grandparents disowning her. They both were shocked at the revelation, mostly Kyouji as that meant he had an aunt and uncle too. They, of course, offered to take him in after his trial but Kyouji preferred to stay with Shigemura.

''Hi Liz'' Kyouji greeted half-heartedly ''What do you guys want?''

''Why Kyouji?'' Klien asked ''Why must you assume we want something every time we see you? Can't we just simply visit our dear mutual friend and my cousin in law?'' he added. Kyouji started blanking at them until Klien spoke again ''However since you asked; At this festive season, it is quite desirable that we make some slight provision for the poor and destitute! Hundreds of thousands of men, women, and children across the country are in need of common comforts such as food, clean water, shelter, and warm clothing'' he finished.

''What happened to all the prisons?'' Kyouji asked.

''Yes, there are still plenty of prisons'' Klien nodded ''One would say too many''

''What about the sushi packing factories? Are they still in operation?'' Kyouji asked.

''Y-yes'' Klien answered ''Although I want to say otherwise''

Kyouji smiled widely ''Good. I was afraid something had occurred to stop them in their useful cause to the world''

''Yes, well any-who'' Klien continued ''This year, me and Lizzy here are trying something a little different. We, as well as many others, are attempting to raise a fund to supply the homeless and less-fortunate in Japan with hot food, drink, medicine, and warm clothing'' he announced, Lizbeth nodded in conformation.

''How very noble of you'' Kyouji rolled his eyes in sarcasm as he wrote down on the paper on his desk.

''Right, well, we'd be most grateful if you could maybe make a small donation. Take this down Lizzy'' he whispered to his wife. She took out a notebook and pen ''What shall we put you down for?'' she asked.

''Nothing'' Kyouji mumbled.

Klien and Lizbeth frowned to each other and then back at him ''You want to donate anonymously?'' Klien asked.

''What I want is to be left alone!'' Kyouji threw his pen down on the desktop and shouted and looked to his two friends ''I don't make my own clinic merry at Christmas time and I simply cannot devote myself to make idle hands merry! I support the establishments I've previously mentioned. Supplying them cost's more than enough as it is! If they're that desperate for food, shelter, and warmth, they can go to either of those places. Surely they would be more than happy to take them on'' he finished, picking his pen up and starting writing down his report again.

''But Kyouji, cousin'' Lizzy began softly ''Many of those people have certain conditions that prevent them from going there and, to be honest...many of them would...rather die than step foot in such places''

''If they'd rather die then let them die!'' Kyouji stood up from his seat ''And decrease the surplus population!''

The couple was shocked and appalled to hear such a thing from him. Lizbeth had to suppress her tears as Klien balled his hands into fists by his sides, he got a sudden urge to kick the hell out of him for saying something so heartless as he pointed towards the door behind them with his pen ''Exit is down the hall on your left'' he smiled ''Goodbye''

''We know the way out'' Klien said ''C'mon baby, let's go'' he said comfortingly to his wife as he held on to her by the waist as they walked out the door.

''Merry Christmas, asshole'' Klien muttered before he slammed the door behind him.

**10 pm**

Kyouji reclined in his chair with a content sigh as he finished his daily report. He re-read the paper to check any spelling errors or typos before he got up, hung up his lab coat and put on his signature yellow coat and black beanie hat before he stepped out of his office and walked along the hallways to see his many co-workers getting ready to leave.

''Attention all clinic staff'' he announced. They all stopped whatever they were doing to stand out in attention ''Before you all bombard me with the same request, I suppose you'll all want the whole today off tomorrow?'' he asked. The crowd gave of nods and murmurs of conformation.

''Only if it's convenient for you, sir'' Hansuke nodded from behind him.

''There's nothing convenient about it!'' Kyouji snapped, turning to face his employee ''It's the law, an unfair law if you ask me. If I were to dock everyone in this building's half a grand for it, I'd be taken to court for abuse! But the law doesn't think that I'm being abused by you for paying you all a day's worth of wages for absolutely no work. consider yourselves lucky for it'' he finished as he walked past the reception area and into the car park area where is cheery red motorbike that once belonged to Kirito resided.

''Well, it's only one day a year, sir'' Hansuke said ''And we all work for you Monday to Friday from seven till ten all of the fifty two weeks of the year''

''Does cancer go on vacation or take a sick day every twenty fifth of December? I think Not'' Kyouji huffed before he picked up his helmet and tossed him the master key for him to lock up ''Nonetheless, The whole day is a requirement'' he added through his helmet as he mounted the vehicle and revved up the engine ''I expect everyone here at least an hour earlier the next morning, no exceptions'' he ordered before he drove out of the parking lot entrance and into the main road. Hansuke smiled with glee as soon as his motorbike was outy of sight. He wished everyone a Merry Christmas as they left the building to their own homes before he locked up and headed to his own wife and children to spend his one day off a year with them.

**10:30pm, Shigemura's house **

Kyouji slowly turned his bike away from the main road and into his father's garage, who's door opened upon his arrival. For some odd reason, the house didn't have a front door. The way inside was in the garage, which to Kyouji, seemed a little inconvenient. Nevertheless, it was also safer that way in case anyone tried a break-in, if that ever happened, they'd know straight away. He parked his bike up against the wall, removed his helmet, placed it on a hanger beside the motorbike and made his way over to the door to the house. He fumbled in his pockets for the keys, that slipped out of his hands to the floor.

''Oh, cock it'' he cursed before he knelt down, searching for the fallen instrument of entry. Unbeknownst to him, however, the doorknob suddenly morphed from the shape of a panda head to the head of his deceased brother with his eyes closed and glowed a lime shade of green. The lower part of his mouth covered hin foam from when he was poisoned back at Edens Tower.

''Why is it always me?'' he said as he eventually found the keys and stood back up straight before turning to face the door once more. He yelped in fright as he saw the face of his dead brother replace the original panda on the doorknob. His eyes widened ''Shouichi?'' he asked in shock as he slowly moved his hand towards it.

**''AAAAAHHHHHH!'' **The face screamed. Kyouji screamed and fell to the floor of his back, his keys falling to the floor with a clank ''Go away! Get away!'' he shouted as he back-peddled away from the door and behind Shigemura's white sedan car. He slowly poked his head around it to see the doorknob in its normal state, his brothers face had gone, replaced with its normal panda shape. Kyouji slowly grabbed the keys off the floor and huffed ''Humbug!''

Kyouji unlocked the door slowly and closed it behind him as he entered the residence he shared with his adopted father. All the lights where out, say for a few Christmas lights placed around the hallway and the small Christmas tree in the living room. A futile attempt by Shigemura to get Kyouji in the Christmas spirit. Though the only spirit he was in the mood for right at that moment was a nice glass of Gin mixed with Tonic water with his dinner.

At this time of night, Shigemura was already in bed sleeping. Kyouji turned on the flashlight on his Iphone X and quietly made his way into the kitchen where he found a plated bowl of ramen noodles in the fridge that his father left for him. Kyouji heated it up in the microwave and ate in solitude with a Gin and Tonic.

After he washed his dish up, he quietly walked up the stairs. Careful not to wake his father up, and into his own room.

He lazily typed into his computer in his room that was once Yuna's but redecorated to his preference, as he decided to work on his own medical journal that he planned on publishing in his nightclothes before bedtime, his glasses resting on the bedside table along with a small glass of water. He found it difficult to concentrate as his mind kept retracing itself back to the moment when he saw his dead brothers head on the doorknob when all of a sudden, he heard an audible creak. He turned his chair to the door before getting up to lock it and shutting his windows. After a while of typing on his computer, the monitor just switched off on its own accord, much to his surprise but he decided to huff it off.

''Maybe the internets acting up again'' he whispered to himself as he looked around cautiously ''You're just getting paranoid Kyouji, that's all. Get a grip Kyouji, you're a mercenary for god sakes. You are a lion! Roar! Snap the fuck out of it!'' he slapped himself in the face.

It was then, the lights in his room went off and then on again, and then on and then off again. It kept repeating the same process over and over again, getting faster every time. Kyouji had to cover his eyes to avoid blindness as he breathed in and out heavily in a panic until the lights stayed on.

''Okay, that was freaking creepy'' he admitted before his phone vibrated. He picked it up, seeing an unknown caller I.D.

''Hello? Who is this?'' he asked into the phone, he heard nothing but static on the other side. Kyouji ended the call and set his phone back down.

''Probably just the wrong number'' he shrugged until he heard the front door open and close. He gasped in shock as he gazed at his door in fright. The heard footsteps and for some reason, rattles of chains coming from outside his door.

There was no mistake about it, someone was in the house.

Kyouji thought it could be another hitman sent by The White King to kill him for the large bounty he had for betraying Sugou nearly two years ago. Kyouji quickly knelt under his bed frame and pulled out a Moosenberg 590 shotgun he kept under there for emergencies. He loaded six 12 gauge shell into its chamber and aimed its barrel at the door, using the bed as cover ready to shoot as the footsteps and rattles became loader and loader.

They stopped right outside his door. Kyouji pulled back the charging handle of the forend of his gun and placed his finger on the trigger. He saw the doorknob turn clockwise once and then anticlockwise.

''It's locked dumba-'' Kyouji started to insult the guy before a transparent cinderblock tied in a chain flew past the door. He yelped in fear and ducked to avoid it as it landed on the floor. Four more blocks entered the room, landing beside Kyouji while he shook in fright.

Before Kyouji could move or say anything else, a green, transparent figure of a man in a torn suit, tie, and trousers floated past the door and towards him. The figure appeared to very badly disfigured, his head was severely bruised and shards of broken glass were poking out of his forehead, his lips and clothing were stained with blood and his legs looked to be dislocated in more than one place. His entire body was fitted in chains and shackles.

Kyouji thought the sight was grotesque, to say the least. However, he couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity about this figure, as if he's seen him before but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

''Stay back!'' he warned the ghost, retreating back to his chair and dropping the shotgun ''What do you want with me?'' Kyouji asked the creature before him. The spirit curled his blood-stained lips into a sadistic smile Kyouji remembered only too well ''Oh, much'' the entity spoke in a cold, icy voice that sent shivers down Kyouji spine.

''W-who are you?'' he asked.

''Ask who I was'' the ghost demanded.

''Who were you, then?'' Kyouji granted his request.

''In life, I was your father Iwao Shinkawa'' he entity revealed his identity.

Kyouji widened his eyes in terror and shock. He could not believe it. His biological father and childhood tormentor was floating before his eyes.

''No! No, it can't be!'' he exclaimed ''You're dead!''

''Yes, I am'' Iwao nodded ''No thanks to you, boy'' he spat at him as he floated over to the vacant bed beside him and sat down. Kyouji was breathing rapidly and shaking his head in denial ''You can't be real, you're not real!'' he shouted.

''Why do you doubt your senses, Kyouji?'' Iwao grinned.

''B-because the littlest of things can affect them'' Kyouji snatched his glasses off the table and cleaned then briefly before placing them over his eyes ''This could all be hunger-induced hallucinations. For all I know, you could be a piece of undigested beef, a blob of mayonnaise, a crumb of cheese or a fragment of undercooked potato! Yes, yes there's more gravy than grave about you!''

Iwao rose up above him and howled. Though, Kyouji couldn't tell whether he was howling in anger or in pain. Nevertheless, it still scared him.

''Mercy, dreadful apparition!'' Kyouji cried holding his hands up in fear ''Why must you torment me?''

''By the sight and mind of a worldly man, do you believe in me or not?!'' Iwao yelled.

''I do! I do, I must!'' Kyouji replied before he slowly lowered his hands to get a good look at the ghost before him ''You've come to kill me, haven't you?''

''Much as I would like too!'' Iwao shouted as he floated close to Kyouji, who held his head up and closed his eyes waiting for a killing blow. Iowa's expression then changed to one of indifference ''But the soul of a dead man cannot touch a living soul'' he explained when Kyouji looked to him again.

''You're bounded in chains and hauling cinderblocks on the floor. Why?'' he asked.

''I forged these chains over a lifetime of selfishness'' replied the ghost, lifting a hand to gaze at his chains ''Link by link and yard by yard, I made them without my worldly knowledge but of my own free will! Now in my deceased state, I'm forced by the man upstairs to wear these chains and blocks as a symbol of my sins! As does your mother and also your brother and many others who refused to excel their souls in life and are now forced by the man upstairs to do as such in death!'' he then showed them to Kyouji ''Do you recognize the pattern? Can you only scarcely imagine the length and weight of the chains and blocks that await you? If it was the same as this nearly five winters ago, and you've only added to it since then yours now is a ponderous chain! Too heavy for even an ethereal being to carry by oneself''

Kyouji thought he peed his pants as he envisioned himself being confined in a large web of chains and carrying several large cinderblocks.''Please father, speak of comfort to me, I beg of you'' Kyouji shivered.

''I would if I had any to give'' Iwao spoke in remorse as he floated calmly in the air before him ''I cannot stay, I cannot linger anywhere. Mark these words, boy, In life my soul never left our town nor roamed beyond the narrow limits of my hospital. But now, we are condemned to roam the earth aimlessly for all eternity!'' he ended.

''You've been dead for nearly five years and you've been traveling all that time?'' Kyouji asked with a raised eyebrow.

Iwao nodded ''Yes, all the time and we shall for all time. No rest, no peace'' he lamented in sorrow.

Kyouji smirked slightly ''Well, huh, if binge backpacking is what the afterlife is then maybe death isn't so bad after all'' he attempted to lighten the situation with light humor. Unfortunately for him, Iwao didn't seem in the mood for it as he contorted his mangled face in frustration ''**This is not a joke!**'' he bellowed.

''Of course, of course it isn't father'' Kyouji whimpered in fright at the entity's outburst.

''I was blind!'' Iwao shouted, rattling the chains on his shackles again ''Blinded by my own greed and envy that I failed to foresee the anger I caused the man upstairs and what punishment he would have in store for me and my kin!'' he whimpered ''Oh, woe is me!'' he cried.

''But I know you father, You've always been a man of business'' Kyouji said

''Business!?'' Iwao howled in pain as he darted close to Kyouji, holding the arms of his chair with his transparent hands ''Mankind, mankind was my business! The health of the Japanese public was my business. Charity, mercy, forbearance, and benevolence were all requirements of my business, requirements I failed to acknowledge and now I pay the eternal price for it!'' he said, detailing the description of his past job as head of the hospital as he slowly floated away from Kyouji back to his bed ''Hear me, my son, for my time here with you is nearly at an end''

''Yes, father'' Kyouji nodded slowly ''Is there anything I can do to help you?''

''No'' Iwao shook his badly bruised head in shame ''It's far too late for us...but not for you'' he smiled warmly ''The man upstairs has seen the significant changes you've made over the past couple of years and has allowed me to deliver you a message'' Iwao explained ''Alas, he offers you a chance of hope to escape the fate that has befallen upon me, your mother and your brother''

Kyouji breathed and smiled in gratitude ''Thank you, father. I always knew there was a kind side to you somewhere in that hard shell of yours''

''You shall be haunted by three spirits'' Iwao revealed.

Kyouji frowned in shock ''That's my hope for redemption?'' he asked with a huff ''Well, tell this 'man upstairs' that I would rather be stuck on the 'Its a small world' ride at Disney World for three hours without earplugs or a life jacket!''

''Expect the first ghost tomorrow when the bell tolls one'' Iwao announced as he floated towards the window on the opposite side of the room.

''Am or PM?'' Kyouji asked sarcastically ''You gotta be more specific''

''Expect the second the following night at the same hour'' Iwao continued as if he didn't listen to his son's comment ''And expect the third the night after when the last stroke of Twelve ceases to vibrate'' he finished before launching one of his chains at Kyouji's chair, it wrapped around his piece of furniture and turned around so that Kyouji was now facing him ''They shall attempt to open your heart and warm your soul...If they cannot...your chains shall be even heavier then all of ours combined! Farewell, my son, look to see us no more!'' Iwao finished as he began to float outside the window at rapid speed and into a large portal of green flame as it materialized in the night sky. Iwao's chain was still pulling the chair with Kyouji on it towards the open window and stopped at the window sill for him to see the ghosts of both his mother in a similar state as his father and Shouichi beside her with foam covering his lower mouth appear from outside the portal. They both looked to him with remorseful expressions while bound in similar chains and blocks as Iwao.

''Oh, my sweet little boy!'' Reina exclaimed in sorrow as he floated towards him, her arms open in an attempt to hug him. Kyouji almost fainted in fear ''I'm so sorry!'' she continued as if she was crying, but Kyouji couldn't see tears in her eyes, yet her face displayed a sense of misery and regret ''I wish we treated you better! Please, forgive us!'' she begged before she vanished into the green portal of flame behind her.

''Kyouji! Brother!'' Shouichi's ghost said with a look of pure horror on his face ''Don't end up like us, for your own sake! Oberon lied to us! There is no heaven, no light! Only hell for us! Only eternal, unbearable, agonizing pain and suffering! Listen to the spirits, do what they want, do as they say or end up like us! Save yourself!'' he warned before he to was sucked back into the large green portal of flame, screaming in horror before the sky returned to normal.

Kyouji shut the window and ran to his bedroom door, unlocked it and opened it ''Fuck that!'' he exclaimed before he left with a slam of the door.

**End of my first chapter. The next few chapters may be a bit smaller than the first but will still be enjoyable. Anyway, let me know what you thought about this story as more will come! Favorite, follow and review. But until next time, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	2. The Past (Part 1)

**Hello once again! I see this Christmas special isn't going the way I hoped it would. Oh never mind, I just continue anyway for my own amusement and for the one fan of it. To any who reads this, hope you enjoy it. **

**Tokyo, Japan. 24th of December 2028 **

**Kirigaya Residence, 10pm **

''The cookies are ready!'' Asuna called from the kitchen as she removed the cover of her homemade chocolate chip cookies after she checked their temperature on the thermometer. Yui rushed into the kitchen with a huge smile plastered on her face as she watched her mother place a few of them on a plate next to a glass of milk on a tray, ready to be taken out to the living room where three stockings sat perched on top over the electric fireplace. One was black; labeled 'Kirito', the second was red with white stripes; labeled 'Asuna' and the last was Spongebob themed; labeled 'Yui'. She was a big fan of the show.

''Do you think Santa will like these cookies mommy?'' she asked her as she took the tray and placed it on the coffee table.

''Yui, if they're made by mommy, I'm sure he'll love them'' Kirito answered with a smile as he sat by and armchair by the Christmas tree, reading something on his tablet.

''Dada'' Sachi cooed softly as she played on the floor with her toys. Kirito and Asuna smiled warmly at her voice.

''I just can't wait till Santa comes here and give us his presents!'' Yui bounced lightly ''I hope he got my letter to him. What if something went wrong with the post office and he didn't get my letter in time!'' she worried.

''Don't worry sweetie'' Asuna assured her with a light pat on her head ''Santa always gets his mail, because he has a magical post box! Every letter sent to him gets teleported straight to the north pole to his workshop!'' she added.

''Really?'' Yui asked with sparkling eyes.

''Aha'' Kirito nodded ''But remember, he won't come unless you're fast asleep'' he teased her as he picked her up from behind and carried her to the stairs with Asuna picking Sachi up following Kirito from behind as they walked up the stairs.

''It's way past your bedtime anyway'' Asuna informed her as she took Sachi to her own room, leaving Kirito to tuck Yui into bed.

''Daddy?'' Asked Yui when Kirito finished.

''Yes, princess?'' Kirito asked her.

''Is Santa real?'' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kirito looked shocked ''Yui! Of course he's real!'' he assured her ''Why would you ask that? Who else do you think delivers all those presents on Christmas Eve night?''

''Uncle Gonishi said that you and mommy do it'' Yui replied.

Kirito frowned slightly ''Well, Uncle Gonishi's gonna be on the naughty list then'' Kirito said ''Listen, you know me and mommy are amazing but it's impossible, even for us to travel the entire world in one night!''

''That's what I told him'' Yui nodded ''He also said that in order to reach every house in the world in one night, he'd have to fly faster than the speed of light! That's six hundred and seventy-one billion miles per hour!'' she said formally. Kirito smiled at her intellect. The teachers at her school were highly impressed with her drive to learn, top of her year! They even said that she has the potential to become a female einstein.

''That's correct'' Asuna said while leaning on the door frame behind Kirito.

''And to carry all the presents for every child in the world, his sleigh would have to be bigger than an aircraft carrier! That's over a hundred thousand tons in weight!'' Yui added and then frowned slightly ''That's too heavy for just seven reindeer to carry. They must be exhausted after every Christmas eve''

''Yes. But they are magical reindeer'' Kirito explained ''And there's eight reindeer, remember?''

''Oh yeah!'' Asuna smiled widely ''Prancer, Dancer, Dasher, Vixen, Comet, Bilxem, Donner and...'' she paused for Yui, she gasped as she remembered.

''Rudolph!'' she answered before she began to sing.

_Yui: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_  
_Had a very shiny nose_  
_And if you ever saw it_  
_You would even say it glows_

_Kirito and Asuna: All of the other reindeer_  
_Used to laugh and call him names_  
_They never let poor Rudolph_  
_Join in any reindeer games_

_Kirito: Then one foggy Christmas Eve_  
_Santa came to say_  
_Asuna: Rudolph, with your nose so bright_  
_All three: Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?_

_Yui: Then how the reindeer loved him_  
_As they shouted out with glee_  
_All three: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_  
_You'll go down in history! _

The family all cheered and giggled with delight when the song ended.

''Magical reindeer?'' Yui asked.

''Yes Yui'' Kirito nodded ''That's why they're able to fly and carry Santa's big sleigh full of presents and like I've always told you; anything is possible with magic''

''You're right!'' Yui chimed before settling down on her bed, her head sinking into the large pillows.

''Goodnight Yui'' Asuna kissed her on the head ''And Merry Christmas''

''Sleep tight'' Kirito followed suit ''Don't let the bed bugs bite'' he added before he and Asuna both exited the room.

''Oh, mommy, daddy, one more thing?'' Yui asked.

''Yes?'' they both replied in unison.

''I love you'' Yui smiled. Kirito and Asuna smiled back ''We love you too Yui'' Kirito said before he closed the door.

They both sighed in content.

''Sachi all tucked away?'' Kirito asked his wife. She nodded before they went into their own room to change.

''Smart move there with the 'Who do you think delivers the presents' gig'' Asuna smirked at her husband as she removed her blouse.

''Yeah well, I had to say something to make her still believe Santa's real'' Kirito replied as he slipped into his bed shorts.

''So, Is Kyouji gonna be with us tomorrow for dinner at mom and dads?'' Asuna asked, opening her closet to get out her nightdress.

''Eiji called me earlier saying that he said he'd rather gouge his eyes out'' Kirito said shamefully, removing his shirt. Asuna sighed ''I'm running out of patience with that man. Seriously, he refuses to dine with us on Christmas day! Why? Look, I'm eternally grateful for what he did for us almost two years ago but still, why must he always be so hostile to everyone around this time of year?'' she slipped on her nightdress.

''I don't know, love'' Kirito said as he climbed into bed ''But don't forget, It's not really his fault. Remember what he said his family was like and what they did to him''

''That's in the past, Kirito'' Asuna said as she got into bed beside him ''He's with a different father now, he has to move on!''

''I know'' Kirito looked up to the ceiling ''Look, I'll talk to him this Saturday and maybe get some sense into him'' he added ''Anyway, goodnight'' he said, kissing her cheek and reaching over to his lamp, turning out the light.

''Goodnight Kirito'' Asuna whispered before she closed her eyes ''If only he could see into his own past and see how much his life's improved'' he thought before drifting off to sleep.

**Shigemura residence. 11pm **

''Holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshitholyshit!'' Kyouji thought in his mind as he brushed his teeth in front of the bathroom mirror frantically after leaving an encounter with his deceased father's ghost earlier that night, warning him of eternal damnation unless he changed the way he viewed Christmas and that he'd be visited by three other ghosts tonight. Kyouji brushed and brushed his teeth so hard that his gums nearly bled. He spat into the sink and wash it with a tap before looking into the mirror with a frightful face.

''What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?'' he asked himself in fear ''Okay, pull yourself together Kyouji. Remember what Iwao said; expect the first ghost tomorrow when the bell tolls one. You don't know if that's PM or AM, he wasn't specific. Oh, what I'm I gonna do!'' he shouted.

''What the hell are you talking about, son?'' asked the voice of Shigemura from behind him. Kyouji jumped and turned around to see his adopted father in a brown nightrobe with a sleepy expression on his face without his glasses.

''Oh err, nothing father'' Kyouji lied through a nervous smile ''Just talking to myself''

''As always'' Shigemura rolled his tired eyes and yawned ''Listen, if your gonna talk to yourself, whisper. For I am trying to sleep''

''Sorry father'' Kyouji bowed his head ''I didn't mean to wake you''

''It's okay son. I'll see you in the morning'' Shigemura smiled warmly before starting to take his leave before Kyouji stopped him.

''Father, wait'' he said.

''Yes Kyouji?'' Shigemura asked.

''If I told you this house was going to be haunted by three spirits tonight, would you believe me?'' Kyouji asked. Shigemura widened his eyes in disbelief ''Three Spirits? Haunted? Surely you can't be serious son''

''I am serious...and my name's not Shirley'' Kyouji nodded.

''Kyouji, son'' Shigemura placed his hands on his shoulders ''You and I both know that there is no such thing as ghost or spirits or demons. We are both men of science! What you are suggesting is pure, silly childish nonsense''

''Well father, what if I also told you that the ghost of my sperm donor of a father Iwao came to me and warned me of such a thing?'' Kyouji asked.

''I still stand by what I've said son'' Shigemura frowned ''You're probably just imagining these things. It's all just up here'' he pointed to Kyouji's head.

''All in my head?'' he asked.

''Yes'' Shigemura replied ''Just keep telling yourself that and you'll be fine''

''Yeah, yeah you're right'' Kyouji smiled ''Forget I said anything''

Alright, son. Goodnight and Merry Christmas Kyouji'' Shigemura said before leaving back to his room.

''Humbug'' Kyouji muttered before leaving to his own room.

''It's all in my head, it's all in my head'' Kyouji thought as he closed his door and got into his bed, he set his glasses down beside his water on the bedside table before he pulled the covers over his head.

**12:59pm **

Kyouji tossed and turned in his sleep in worry. No matter how much he told himself that he just imagined his encounter with his deceased family, he couldn't get the image of them out of his mind, like an annoying song that gets stuck in your head for months, threatening to drive you to madness. It was then, it hit Kyouji. he had no way of telling when the stroke of one will be because his alarm was digital! He sighed before beginning to drift off to a peaceful slumber.

Little did he know though, as the seconds to one in the morning drew nearer on his clock, a tall, mahogany grandfather clock materialized out of thin air in the far corner of the room.

**'Dong!'** the clock rang.

Kyouji shot back up in his bed with a sharp gasp. He was so surprised that he accidentally knocked over his glass of water onto the carpeted floor.

''Shit'' he whispered, glancing at the damp stain on the floor ''That's gonna be hard to wash off''

After he made that statement, however, the damp stain suddenly moved away from the fallen glass and trickled over to the far side of the room, facing his bed. Kyouji just watched in shock and fright as the stain then began to sink into the carpet, making a puddle of water that glowed blue. The puddle then began to expand into a small pool of water that stayed still. Kyouji could swear that he heard whispered coming from the glowing pool of water as he leaned forward on his bed.

''What's happening?'' he asked himself.

At that moment, something slowly emerged from the water. It was the head of a beautiful young woman, she had blue eyes and long, flowing gold blonde hair. She also wore what appeared to be mistletoe earrings and a silver necklace that had a single holly and berry as a centerpiece around her neck. She had a comforting smile on her green lips.

Kyouji breathed heavily as he pulled the covers over his mouth, however, he slowly lowered it back down and gulped ''A-are you the spirit whose coming was foretold to me?'' he asked the woman.

She curled her mouth into a smile, showing him her pearly, white teeth ''I am'' she spoke in a calm, healing voice. Then a second pool of water appeared a few feet behind her. Kyouji gasped again as a large red tail of a fish rose from it.

''She-she's a m-mermaid?'' Kyouji asked in his head as both the woman's tail and head lowered back down into the pools of water. She then reappeared beside Kyouji's bed and slouched herself on his bed with her elbows, resting her head on her hands, her tail swishing back and forth from behind her.

''D-do you want a towel?'' Kyouji asked, noticing her damp hair that trailed down her human torso, covering her breasts.

The mermaid then frowned slightly ''Why would I want to dry out the water that I need to live?'' she asked as she leaned in closer to his face.

''Of course not!'' Kyouji shook his head ''I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you! I-I just thought that-'' he stopped his apologetic stuttering as he watched the mermaid playfully swim around his bed as if the carpet was made out of water. She stopped after performing a flip and swam over by his side of the bed. Kyouji couldn't but feel a strange sense of warmth and peace radiating off of this entity before him, he could feel her benevolent intentions, whatever they were.

''Who...or rather what are you?'' he asked her after he put his glasses on.

''I am the ghost of Christmas past'' the mermaid introduced herself with a slight tilt of her head.

''That's a bit of a mouthful'' Kyouji commented with a light huff ''Can I just call you...Past?''

She smiled widely at his request ''You may'' she said, lightly floating in the water-like carpet ''I remember every Christmas there has ever been since the very first'' she added ''And I will remember every Christmas that shall come after this one'' she said.

''You must be, like, tens of thousands of years old then'' Kyouji replied. ''You are correct'' Past nodded in confirmation, Kyouji smirked ''Well, you sure don't look half-bad for your age'' he flirted.

''I thank you for that compliment'' she smiled as she swam closer to his mattress ''I know you hate christmas...However, I also know it wasn't always the case. Raise'' she instructed as she reached out her arm of under the water and took his hand in hers. Kyouji felt her soft and wet, yet warm hand ''Take my hand and swim with me''

''Where are we going?'' Kyouji asked, sitting over the edge of his mattress, his feet dangling over the carpet

''To revisit your past Christmas's. To rekindle your lost love of the season'' Past informed him as a large whirlpool of water swirled around her. Kyouji looked down it and shivered. He grabbed a bedpost to stop her dragging him any further. She noticed his hesitation and turned to him ''Why do you hesitate?'' he asked softly.

''Forgive me Past'' Kyouji shivered ''B-but I can't swim. I am mortal and I will drown!''

Past gazed at him for a moment and then leaned closer to his face ''With this, you'll be blessed to breathe in these waters as freely as you do air'' she said before she leaned in closer to meet her green lips with his own. Kyouji widened his eyes, blushed madly and his heart nearly burst out of his chest. Past quickly moved her lips away from him, leaving Kyouji with a goofy grin. She giggled ''Follow me'' she said before she dived into the water.

''I kissed a mermaid'' Kyouji whispered happily as he slowly edged himself into the water ''I kissed a mermaid on her lips'' he added as he lowered his head into the water. He realized that he could breathe normally under this magical water as he saw Past swim ahead of him, beckoning him to follow her. Kyouji swam towards her as he continued ahead of him. They swam for a while until Past started to swim upwards. Kyouji moved his arms and legs up towards the surface, only to hit a think sheet of ice on the head.

''Oh great, a concussion'' Kyouji rubbed his head after the impact. Past swam past him and touched the ice with her palm. A small opening appeared where she touched it.

''This way'' she pointed to the opening. Kyouji swam towards it and gasped for air as he surfaced upon a small opening on a frozen lake in the middle of a forest. He climbed out of the water and crawled over to the snow-covered forest ground. He looked back towards the lake to see Past's head poking out from the opening.

''So, is that it?'' Kyouji asked, slightly disappointed.

Past shook her head ''Wait'' she answered. Then in a flash of blue light, that Kyouji covered his face to avoid blindness, Past began to float out of the water and her entire body became encased in blue light. When the light shimmered down, Kyouji lowered his hand to see Past in a different form. Her tail was now gone, replaced by two slender legs and she now wore a red toga with a holly brooch pinned on her left shoulder. She then walked over to him while he stood back up on his bare feet.

''That was awesome!'' Kyouji commented before he looked around ''Where are we?'' he asked ''This doesn't look like Tokyo''

Past smiled and took his head in hers ''Come'' she said before they began walking along the snow-coated treeline into a clearing. Kyouji gasped in surprise when he saw a small town down below him, a few houses and small business buildings here scarred around the area, a dojo could be seen in the center to the town. Kyouji remembered the mountain tops in the distance all too well as the break of dawn shimmered behind them.

''Oh my god'' Kyouji covered his mouth with his hands ''Azumino. My hometown...I was raised here''

''Yes'' Past revealed ''This is the Japanese town of Azumino, On Christmas day in the year 2018''

''That's ten years in the past!'' Kyouji said in shock ''I was a child back then!''

''You're lip is trembling'' Past pointed out as Kyouji lips trembled ''And what's that-'' she gasped ''On your cheek?'' she asked as a tear trickled down Kyouji's left eye.

''It's nothing'' he denied ''I-I just have something in my eye'' he wiped away the tear. He knew it was a cliche excuse but he couldn't resist.

''You know the way?'' Past asked him.

Kyouji laughed ''Know it? I could walk there blindfolded!'' he exclaimed as he absentmindedly wandered onto the road. A truck beeped as it came quickly towards him. He screamed in shock as he braced for impact. However, the truck just drove right past him. He felt his entire body for any sign of damage but he was completely unscathed.

''H-how did that not hit me?'' Kyouji asked as he and Past walked on to the opposite side of the road.

''These are only shadows of the things that have been'' Past explained ''They cannot see, hear or even feel us. They have no awareness of our presence here at all'' she added as she placed her hand on his shoulder and hummed. Kyouji felt the wind blowing in his face as they were traveling at break-neck speed past the houses and shops and the dojo until they reached the outskirts of town, where they saw a single house on the driveway, decorated with lights and a wreath rested on the door. Kyouji widened his eyes as he gazed upon the house.

''That's...that's my old house'' he said, he then ran over to a window and poked his head inside with Past trailing behind him with her hands behind her back. From inside the living room, Kyouji could see a younger version of Iwao and Reina in nightgowns and sitting on an armchair each, watching a small boy in spiderman PJ's unwrap a present by the Christmas tree, revealing a new Xbox One game.

''Spiderman?!'' the boy exclaimed happily after an initial gasp of surprise as he gazed upon the case. The two adults smiled and nodded before the boy ran over to them and wrapped his arms around them for a hug ''I love you, mom and dad!''

''We love you to Shouichi'' Reina said warmly.

''Merry Christmas, son'' Iwao nodded before sipping his coffee.

Kyouji frowned ''Look at them'' he pointed to the window ''They look so happy''

''Yes'' Past said from his side ''However, not all of the family his here in that room. A solitary child, neglected by his parents, resides in the basement at this very moment'' she lamented.

Kyouji nodded as he knew she was referring to him ''I know'' he said before she teleported them into the basement of the house, where they saw a smaller boy sitting on a moth-eaten couch in batman PJ's, looking up at the ceiling with a miserable look on his face, listening to the laughter of his family. He then crawled up into a ball on the couch and started crying softly.

''Why, mommy and daddy?'' the younger version of Kyouji sobbed while Kyouji and Past watched ''Why must I stay down here, while big brother's with you?''

''Poor boy'' Kyouji said in sympathy ''The poor, poor boy'' he added before he placed his hand on his younger self's head and stroked the sobbing child, knowing he'd not feel his touch ''I was often left in this place. Not just at Christmas, but birthdays too as well as many other times in a year'' he said solemnly ''I would have run away if I had anywhere else to go. But I didn't, so I stayed''

''Let's see another Christmas'' Past suggested calmly.

''Why bother?'' Kyouji turned to face her ''They all stayed the same. Nothing really changed''

''Oh, but they did. A few years after this one'' Past shook her head before she placed her hand on his shoulder again. The basement around them started to change significantly, some more random items appeared, scattered around the room. A pre-teen Kyouji replaced the child Kyouji and was now sitting upright on the couch, playing Assasin's Creed 3 on the 360 on an old TV. Suddenly, they heard the door open from up the staircase along with footsteps. Kyouji and past looked up them to see Reina walking down the staircase, carrying a large box wrapped in candy cane paper. She walked past Kyouji and into the ground floor.

''Kyouji?'' she called softly. The pre-teen Kyouji paused the game and turned around to see her ''Yeah, what do you want?'' he asked with a sarcastic tone while Kyouji and Past watched.

''We have a present for you'' Reina held the box out ''Merry Christmas''

The pre-teen widened his eyes in disbelief ''What?'' he asked before he rushed over to her, nearly tripping on the couch on the way to her. He grabbed the present and tore away at the paper to reveal an Xbox One. The pre-teen Kyouji gasped in surprise and shed tears of joy while Reina smiled kindly.

''Mom!'' the Pre-teen Kyouji set the console down and leaped into her arms for a hug ''Thank you so much!''

''It was your brothers'' Reina said ''But he's trapped in SAO now so, we'd thought you'd make better use of it'' she added when they pulled away and she held his hands in hers. The real Kyouji smiled warmly as he watched the tender scene unfold with Past by his side ''Your father is so much kinder now then he used to be! I was not afraid to ask if you can celebrate Christmas with us this year, and he said yes! So, he sent me down here to give you that and to bring to upstairs for Christmas dinner and we can play a few party games too and have the merriest time of all!'' Reina finished as the pre-teen Kyouji smiled gleefully.

''Really?!'' he asked with sparkling eyes. Reina smiled ''You're our son too, your family'' she added ''Merry Christmas son''

''Merry Christmas mom'' The pre-teen Kyouji nodded.

The adult Kyouji smiled warmly at the scene ''This was Christmas day, back in 2023 when they gave me their first and last Christmas present'' he remembered ''I was fourteen back then. My parents weren't complete monsters, we've shared a few tender moments, even if they only lasted for a day like this one did'' he pointed his hand over to the shadow's before him ''The next day, the reverted back to what the where before''

''You're mom and dad both died, as I recall, in a car accident?'' Past asked him.

Kyouji frowned darkly ''Yes'' he said before she placed her hand on his shoulder again. They were soon teleported to a big room with many desks and a whiteboard on a stage. Kyouji recognized the area and smiled ''This was the assembly hall at my high school! I studied medicine here!'' he exclaimed until he saw a middle-aged man in a blue suit and tie, writing down notes at a large desk on the stage. Kyouji smiled wider when he met his face ''Why, its professor Fakimoto! My old science teacher, alive and well again!''

Fakimoto stopped writing when the school bell rand and chuckled heartily ''It's 6pm already?! Kyouji! Eric! C'mon, get down here!'' he called out across the hall. A fifteen year old Kyouji and another boy of American complexion with brown hair and grey eyes rush past both Kyouji and the ghost, both wearing black school uniforms and stopped before Fakimoto.

''That's Eric Mason!'' Kyouji smiled widely, looking to the western boy ''He was a foreign exchange student in my class from America! He taught me how to speak English, he was like a second brother to me in those days.'' he nodded proudly to Past.

''That's it, no more work tonight! It's Christmas eve!'' Fakimoto announced cheerfully.

''Hooray!'' Eric chimed as the younger Kyouji smiled ''They're gonna be here soon. So, clear up all these desks and chairs, we need all the space we can get! Quickly now!'' Fakimoto ordered before both the young Kyouji and Eric began stacking up the chairs and moving the desks out of the way.

Past touched Kyouji's shoulder again and the hallway suddenly was covered in Christmas decorations and lights. Tables filled with party food surrounded the outside of the dance floor, where many teenagers and teachers alike were dancing to Christmas songs, drinking punch from red cups and or talking to their friends happily while Kyouji looked all around him in wonder.

He eventually found his younger self again talking to Fakimoto before leaving him to a table to get more punch until he bumped into someone.

''Oh, I'm so sorry!'' he apologized to the girl ''I didn't see you there!''

''Oh, It's okay'' the girl spoke. Kyouji recognized the voice anywhere; Asada Shino. He felt his heart sink as he watched his younger self look up to meet her face. He was stunned as soon as he met her eyes.

''Hi'' he greeted ''I'm Kyouji Shinkawa'' he introduced himself.

''I'm Asada Shino'' she smiled.

''You know this girl?'' Past asked the original Kyouji. He smiled ''Yes, Asada Shino. She was another student here, she's kind, smart, brave, my best friend in many ways...I even had a crush on her for a time''

''Yes...But, there was another Christmas, the year after this one'' Past lamented.

Kyouji's eyes widened in horror as he knew which one she was talking about. He turned to face her and knelt down before her with pleading eyes ''No. Past, I beg of you, please for the love of everything holy, don't show me that Christmas!'' he begged her on his knees with his hands clasped together.

''I'm sorry, Kyouji'' Past shook her head remorsefully as the scene began to change once more around them.

**End of part one. Sorry if this chapter is shorter then the others, I just realized while drafting this that this chapter was so long that it needed two parts. The second part will come soon. Whether if its during Christmas or even after, I will finish this story and not just abandon it like some of my other stories! Anyway, Favorite, Follow and Review if you liked this chapter and would like to see more. Until next time...Cheerio!xxxooo**


	3. The past (Part 2)

**This is part 2, I know this may be a little shorter than the last two chapters but I promise It'll still be fun to read. Anyway, read and Enjoy!xxxooo**

''No, please'' Kyouji begged as he now was inside Sinon's apartment on December 15th. He saw her take off the headgear and sit up on her bed in the dark, putting her glasses back on her face. Kyouji tried his best not to cry as she turned the light on and walked over to her closet, completely oblivious to his and the ghost's presence as she swiftly opened it and gasped, as if she expected something to jump out and attack her but only her jackets could be seen inside. She then slowly checked underneath her bed and then all around her bathroom ''I feel stupid'' she said as she closed the door and leaned on her kitchen counter before sliding down to sit on the floor while Kyouji and Past watched.

''Past, I wish to see no more'' Kyouji shook his head before the doorbell rang, both Kyouji and Sinon gasped in shock as she turned her head sharply towards her front door. It rung again and then once more.

''Asada, you home?'' The voice of Kyouji asked from the other side, Sinon breathed in relief but the real Kyouji widened his eyes in terror.

''Asada, It's me'' the voice said. Sinon smiled widely ''Shinkawa!'' she cried.

''No Asada!'' The real Kyouji called to her with his hand out to stop her ''Don't answer it!''

She couldn't hear his voice. As Past had said, she was only a shadow of his past and had no consciousness of his existence. Kyouji could only watch as Sinon looked through her door hole ''I wanted to congratulate you on your victory in BOB, so I brought a gift'' the past Kyouji announced but Kyouji knew what it really was.

''Asada, don't open that door!'' he warned her but it was too late. Sinon had already unlocked her door and let his sixteen year old self into his apartment. He set down the while box he was carrying by her bed and sat down in front of her while the real Kyouji and Past watched the scene unfold.

''Um, so anyway, congratulations on winning'' Kyouji said nervously ''You were really amazing out there Asada...Sinon. You're now the best sniper in the history of GGO''

Sinon only smiled in embarrassment as he continued ''But I always knew you would be someday. Because you have strength no one else has''

''Thanks'' Sinon blushed. Kyouji closed his eyes and lowered his head for a moment ''Um..'' he hummed before facing her directly again ''Asada!'' he suddenly yelled.

''What is it Kyouji?'' she asked politely as the younger Kyouji looked to her with a lost expression ''Remember when...when you told me to wait?'' he asked.

''Shinkawa?'' Sinon tilted her head.

''You said that if I waited, you'd be mine someday, right?'' he smiled. Asada opened her eyes to see his smile ''So...So I-'' he began.

''Past, please stop'' Kyouji closed his eyes and shook with tears.

''Look'' Past pointed to the two shadows. Kyouji slowly opened his eyes regrettably.

''Wh-what's gotten into you?'' Asada asked him curiously as the past Kyouji looked down at his hands ''I want to stay with you forever'' he begun ''You no longer need him to survive. Because I'll protect you, okay?'' he asked her as he slowly stood up over her with a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

The real Kyouji frowned ''Stay away from her, you asshole'' he warned him with clenched fists as Asada looked up to him. He then wrapped his arms around her waist into a hug, pushing her back on the bed on her back with him on top ''Sh-Shinkawa-'' she studdered.

''No'' The real Kyouji shook his head ''Don't do this''

''I love you, Asada. I love you, my Asada. My Sinon'' The younger Kyouji revealed to her as she closed her eyes and squirmed, trying to get away from him to no anvil.

''No, you don't!'' The real Kyouji yelled ''You don't realize what you're doing!''

''Stop it!'' Sinon begged before she pushed him away, causing him to slip onto the floor, denting the white box. The teen Kyouji looked back up at her with an emotionally hurt expression. ''No, Asada'' he said, getting back up on his feet ''Don't betray me too'' he added.

''Shinkawa?'' Asada asked, back peddling away from him.

''No. No Past'' The real Kyouji begged ''Stop this!''

The teen Kyouji fumbled in his coat pocket and pulled out the needleless syringe. The real Kyouji gasped in horror ''No! Get away from her!'' he yelled as the shadow held the weapon to Asada's side ''Shinkawa'' she said with fear in her eyes.

''Don't move'' The teen Kyouji warned her ''The chemical in this syringe will render your muscles useless if I push this trigger, including your heart and lungs''

''S-syringe?'' Asada asked, terrified as her eyes widened in realization ''T-then that means...you...you're Death Gun!'' she cried.

The past Kyouji grinned darkly ''Well, well Asada. I must say I'm impressed. You managed to figure out Death Guns little secret'' he laughed while the real Kyouji growled in anger at his past selve ''You're right. I'm one of Death Guns hands. Well done to you'' he clapped in mockery and then immediately placed his hand around Asada's neck when she tried to escape ''I said don't move'' he repeated before explaining further ''But until the last BOB, I was controlling Sterben...But today, I wanted to finish the job IRL. I mean, I can't have other men taking my prize. If I cannot have you, no one else can!''

''No'' Kyouji said as he watched ''You're wrong! She belongs to Gonishi, you have no right to her!''

''Even if that means my own brother'' the Teen Kyouji added.

''Y-your brother?'' Asada asked questionably ''You mean that guy in that SAO murder guild was your brother''

''You don't need to worry about him'' Kyouji smirked ''You won't be alone, not with me around'' he added as his hand snaked under her shirt and feeling her belly.

''Leave her alone, you son of a bitch!'' Kyouji yelled as he tried punching the shadow, his fist flew right past him. He looked at his hand and realized, he cannot see, hear or feel him as Past told him before. He turned back to her ''I demand that you take me back to the present right now!'' he yelled as tears leaked out of his eyes.

''You don't have to do this Kyouji!' Asada begged ''There's still time. You can start over! I mean, you're getting into cram school, right?''

The Teen Kyouji laughed menacingly ''Cram school?! Don't make me laugh'' he said ''You really think I wanna be a Doctor? You think I wanna follow my bastard of a father's wishes while he burns in hell?! I don't give a shit about that anymore! I'm done! I'm done breaking my back for them. and my teachers and other pupils, they can all go fuck themselves!'' he yelled as he pressed the weapon deeper into Asada's side while Kyouji could only watch ''If I could become the strongest player GGO's ever seen, that would have been enough for me'' he continued ''But...But that asshole Zexceed spewed that lie about Agility builds being the strongest! GGO was my everything! I gave everything I had to it''

''So that's why you killed him?'' Asada asked.

''Correctamundo!'' Kyouji announced ''There was no better person to be the sacrifice of proof that Death Gun was GGO's Strongest avatar...no, In all VRMMO's!''

''Kirito is the strongest player in all VRMMO'S!'' Kyouji spat at his shadow ''Death Gun was nothing compared to him!''

''I've had enough of this reality!'' The teen Kyouji continued ''Come Asada, I want you to be with me in the next one''

''Sh-Shinkawa'' Asada squirmed.

''Imagine if we could be reborn in a world like GGO?'' he asked ''Or something more fantasy-like if you'd prefer. We'd go there, get married, have kids and be together forever!''

''Here's a thought; what if she just whats you to fuck off and leave her alone?!'' The real Kyouji yelled.

''We can go on more adventures together'' The past Kyouji added ''It'll be fun!''

Asada squirmed and whimpered in fear as he cupped his free hand on her face ''Look at me. Look at me!'' he yelled. Asada looked up to him ''You're very pretty Asada, has anyone ever told you that?'' he asked with a sickening, perverted smile ''Very pretty...my sweet, sweet Asada. I've always loved you, you know, since the day we met at that Christmas Eve party last year and you told me about that bank robbery. You must be the only girl in all of Japan to have killed a real villain with his own gun!''

''He wasn't a real villain'' Kyouji scolded ''He was just a thug. They only care about money and whores! Real villains chase power...Sugou and The White King are real Villans!''

''You really are amazing, a total original'' The teen Kyouji complemented ''I said you have real potential. That's why I chose a Type 54 as my weapon to create Death Guns legend! Because you inspired it!... I love you...I love you, more than anyone''

''Stop saying that'' Kyouji threatened.

''N-no'' Asada begged before closing her eyes.

''She said no!'' Kyouji said ''Get off of her, now!'' he added and turned back to Past ''Past, no more please!'' he begged.

''Asada'' The past Kyouji said before Asada kneed him in the face and in the balls.

''You little bitch!'' he yelled in pain on her bed as she quickly left and ran to her front door ''That fucking hurt!''

Asada reached her door and started unlocking it. But when she reached the last lock, Kyouji grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her to the ground on her front. He tried to drag her away from it while Asada tried to escape his grasp.

''Asada! Asada! Asada! Asada!'' The past Kyouji repeated gleefully while the real Kyouji watched in horror ''I've gotta save her!'' he said as he looked around frantically for anything he could use. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed one of the steak knives. He charged at the teenage Kyouji ''Get the fuck off of her! I'll kill you!'' he screeched and begun stabbing the shadow from behind rapidly, yelling expletives as the blade went past the shadow, yet no blood showed while Past watched with a deadpan stare.

''Stop! Stop! Stop!'' he yelled before dropping the knife and falling to his knees. He covered his face with his hands and broke down in tears. He cried for a while, so much that he didn't notice the scenery change back to the frozen lake where they started their journey. Eventually, Kyouji lifted his tear-stained face up to see Past floating in a blue aura above the opening to the water. His eyes red with sadness, he sniffed.

''Why, past?'' Kyouji sobbed ''Why must you torment me like this?''

''I've told you before, these are but shadows of what have been. They are what they are, do not blame me'' she explained herself ''I have no desire to torment you''

''Leave me!'' Kyouji yelled through his sobs. Past looked at whim with a sad face as she floated above the frozen lake.

''Listen Kyouji'' Past continued ''You've been treating your past like an anchor on your life, tying you down and preventing you from moving on, reaching your true potential! If you continue to let it bind you then you'll forget the present and miss the future. What happened to you, Kyouji? What happened to this sweet little boy that we saw in that basement, who wanted nothing more than to earn the approval of his family and to be accepted by those around him! What happened to him?'' she asked.

Kyouji lifted his head, displaying a disapproving frown ''He grew up'' he replied ''He finally opened his eyes to see the world for what it really was; a dark, selfish, greedy and cruel place, populated by monsters! Even if it manages to find even the slightest ray of sunshine, it immediately destroys it!... Sometimes, in order to survive in a world like that, you have to become a monster yourself''

Past shook her head ''You fear the world too much, Kyouji'' she lamented ''You've changed''

''Changed?!'' Kyouji asked ''Grown wiser, perhaps. Now, look at me! I'm a hero in training, a professional assassin, I have friends in abundance, I'm stupid fucking rich, I have my own business and I have a new father who actually cares about me and doesn't treat me like something scraped off his shoe!'' he widened his eyes at the realization of what he'd just said. She was right! His life has gotten so much better since he saved Kiritos life back at Eden's tower.

Past raised an eyebrow coyly, then floated closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder comfortably ''Kyouji, your story may not have had such a happy beginning but that does not determine who you are...It is how you chose to write the end of it that truly matters'' she added.

''I know'' Kyouji said ''But how does one truly move on from a past so tragic? Even if I am forgiven by Asada and her friends...How can I ever find the strength to forgive myself?'' he asked her. She smiled ''Easy...You do the next right thing'' she answered.

Kyouji looked down in thought ''The next right thing'' he repeated ''I-I know Christmas is still inside me but...Where did it go?'' before he closed his eyes and begun to sing;

_Kyouji: __Where are you Christmas?_

_Why can't I find you?_  
_Why have you gone away?_  
_Where is the happiness_  
_You used to bring me?_  
_Why can't I hear your music play?_

_My world is changing_  
_I'm rearranging_  
_Does that mean Christmas changes too? _

He sang as he stood back up and walked over to a tree and placed his hand on it, gazing up at the snow-covered branches while Past listened to his heartfelt song.

_Kyouji: Where are you Christmas?_  
_Do you remember_  
_The boy you used to know?_  
_My world was so carefree_  
_Now nothing's easy_  
_Did Christmas change or was it just me? _

Past smiled warmly and floated down to the ice on the lake and walked over to him.

_Past: Christmas is here_  
_Everywhere, oh! _

Kyouji spun his head around to see her singing at him and pointing to his heart

_Past: Christmas is here_  
_If you care, oh! _

Kyouji looked down to see her placing her hand on his chest. They then joined hands.

_Past: If there is love in your heart and your mind_  
_You will find your Christmas all the time! (Kyouji: oooohhhh, yeah) _

_Past: Search for your Christmas _

_Then you will find out _

_That it never goes away! _

_look inside your heart_

_Kyouji: Find what is lost _

_Past And after the darkness _

_Both: Will come Christmas day! _

_Past: ooohhh _

_Kyouji: Yeah_

Their song ended. Past flew back to the lake and she hovered above the opening.

''Just search your heart, Kyouji'' Past assured ''Listen to it and you'll find what you have lost''

''Thank you, Past'' Kyouji smiled

''And remember, Kyouji; don't dwell on things you can't control'' she said as she sunk lower into the opening, the light beginning to fade around them ''The past must remain in the past'' she ended before he head sunk into the water.

Kyouji was then magically pulled into the opening, as if by an invisible hand and into the water. It swirled around him in a large whirlpool that spun him around as he tossed and turned until finally, he was sucked into the dark hole at the bottom.

**End of the chapter! Stick around for the next! Will Kyouji find his Inner Christmas? What ghost will Kyouji meet next? Find out next time, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	4. The Present

**Hello once more for the next chapter of my Christmas story! Read and Enjoy!xxxooo **

Kyouji landed on the floor of his old room with a thud on his back ''Oof!'' he grunted when his back met the ground ''Fuck!''

He then heard footsteps coming his way, he quickly stood up before Shigemura opened his door ''What the hell are you doing in here soon?'' he asked.

''Oh, er...nothing, nothing'' Kyouji smiled with his hands behind his back casually ''I er, fell out of bed'' he lied, pointing to the aforementioned piece of furniture. Shigemura looked to the bed and then to his son, noticing that the distance he was away from it was a little too far to just fall out of bed from.

''How'd you get over there?'' he asked.

''What?'' Kyouji asked.

''There, there! How'd you get over there?!'' he asked again.

An awkward silence filled the room for a moment ''What are we talking about again?'' Kyouji asked eventually. Shigemura sighed ''Nothing son, nothing'' he said ''Just be careful next time okay?''

Kyouji nodded before Shigemura closed the door. Kyouji then sighed in relief and searched the floor for any trace of Past. He didn't see any water stains on the carpet and his glass was back on the bedside table, full of water as if the encounter never happened.

''Huh, must have been a dream'' Kyouji shrugged as he turned back towards the grandfather clock and then widened his eyes ''Why is that still there?'' he asked before its hour hand came towards the one.

**''Dong!'' **

'Thud'

He heard a noise from behind him. He turned back to his bed to find a large present wrapped in red paper, tied in a green bow.

''That wasn't there before'' he thought as he slowly approached the box. He noticed a tag on the side of the box and read it;

**Open me **

Kyouji hesitated before he slowly pulled the bow to unwrap the present.

**'Poof!' **

''Shit!'' Kyouji recoiled back on the floor as the present exploded in a cloud of red and green confetti. A few red and green Christmas tree baubles bounced out from the opened top of the present. Suddenly, two springy arms burst out from each side of the box. Kyouji stared at them for a moment until-

''Teehee!'' a head and torso erupted from the box's top.

Kyouji was total stunned at what he was seeing, the creature before him looked more like a man-sized Jack-In-the-Box with its red jester crown with brass bells jingling as they dangled from its tips. It's face looked entirely made from porcelain with a painted mouth, eyes, nose and rosy cheeks. He wore a golden waistcoat over a red and green shirt and he also wore white gloves on his hands. He didn't seem to have legs or feet, just the box he came in seemed to serve as his lower half

''Hello, Kyouji'' it greeted with a friendly wave and a chuckle.

Kyouji was too stunned to even comprehend what he was seeing right now ''Um...H-hi'' he waved back nervously.

''Ho, that was quite a long trip'' The entity stretched its arms and then hopped down from Kyouji's bed ''Now, I'm feeling a little peckish. You have a kitchen?''

''Er, um'' Kyouji pointed out his door ''Down the hall, down the stairs and on your right''

''Thank you'' the toy smiled, opened the door and hopped down step by step downstairs.

''Um, excuse me'' Kyouji whispered from the top step as he followed the toy. It looked back up at him ''Yes?''

''Pardon me, but who on earth are you?'' Kyouji asked.

"Who? Me?" he asked back at him "Why I am the ghost of Christmas present!" He announced. He then looked down at his box "Get it? Present!" He laughed "But you can just call me Present if you'd like. Come along! Come along and know me better man!" The ghost hopped into the doorway leading to the kitchen.

Kyouji slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once he entered. he saw Present looking in the fridge frantically ''This all you have?'' he asked when he saw a meager carton of eggs and a bottle of milk inside the fridge.

''Yeah, Forgot to go shopping this morning'' Kyouji explained with a shrug.

''Oh, this won't do at all! It's Christmas!'' Present tutted ''What we need is a feast and maybe a little remodeling!'' and with a wave of his hand over the kitchen table, golden sparks erupted from his palms and large plates and dishes filled with food and goblets of wine littered the table and even some of the floor. There were mince pies, roast turkey, hog roast, potatoes and a wide assortment of vegetables and fruit. Kyouji gazed in wonder at the table and formed an amused smile. He also became quite hungry, that ramen soup seemed so long ago. He also saw that the kitchen was more immensely decorated the before, Christmas lights filled the ceiling and mini Christmas trees were scattered around the corners of the floor, a giant music box was playing Christmas songs next to the table in peaceful harmony.

''Eat'' Present offered with a hearty laugh ''You look starved to death''

''Don't mind if I do'' Kyouji said as he began to dig into the food before him, a muffled moan escaped his mouth as he savored the many different tastes while Present watched.

"You've never seen the likes of me before, I can imagine" Present smiled.

"Never" Kyouji looked to him after swallowing a bit of mince pie.

"You've never met my older brothers then" The ghost tilted his head, the bells on his hat ringing slightly with his motion.

"Not that I recall" Kyouji shook his head "Y-you have many brothers?" He asked.

The ghost laughed heartedly again. The bells on his hat rang with delight "Do I have many brothers he said! More than two thousand!" He replied "Two thousand and twenty-seven, to be precise" he revealed.

Kyouji nearly choked on some wine at his answer ''That many?!'' he asked shocked. Present nodded gleefully with a ring of his bells ''God, your poor mother must be exhausted'' he joked with a cheeky grin.

Present laughed again ''You're a funny mortal, Kyouji''

Kyouji couldn't help but smile at this spirit's joyful attitude and positive outlook on things, It was almost infectious. It was then, Kyouji noticed something dangling on the ghost's hip.

''I-I see you bare a scabbard and yet, it house's no blade'' Kyouji pointed out. Present held it up to his eyes intriguingly ''So I do'' he shrugged ''Peace on earth. Good will toward men''

Kyouji looked down at his feet in acceptance ''Present, take me where you wish''

Present only laughed heartily again ''Eager, aren't we?'' he asked ''Very will. Touch my ribbon'' he commanded.

''Your what?!'' Kyouji widened his eyes in horror. Present eased his tension with a swift flick of the green ribbon that dangled along his side and held it towards Kyouji. He slowly moved closer and held on for dear life on the fabric.

''This outta be good'' he thought.

The food and decorations vanished in a flurry of golden dust and they both were engulfed in a golden sphere of light. Kyouji looked around him in fear while Present laughed with glee. Soon, the sparkles faded and Kyouji found himself outside in the center of Tokyo city.

''Kyouji'' Present announced ''Welcome to Christmas day!''

All around him, Kyouji saw many people, old and young, tall and short, playing and laughing in the snow. The kids and young adults were throwing snowballs at each other and or building snowmen. Kyouji narrowly dodged a passing bobsled that came rushing past him from a nearby hill filled with laughing children. He saw some people ice skating on the frozen lake in the park.

''That certainly cannot be legal'' Kyouji shook his head ''That's public property! Where are the police?''

''There's one now I believe'' Present pointed towards the top of a hill where Silica and her father were preparing to bobsled down it.

''That's Silica, and her father Haruto, the chief of Tokyo police department!''

''C'mon daddy!'' Silica called as they both mounted to bobsled with her father behind her ''This'll be fun''

''Are you sure, my diamond? This doesn't look very secuuuuuuuurrreeeee!'' he yelled as they slid down the hill and landed on the snow, laughing at the situation. Kyouji smiled warmly at the scene.

''Oh, that looks like fun!'' Present exclaimed ''We should give it a try!''

Kyouji widened his eyes and before he could protest, he was already sitting on a red and green bobsled with Present in front of him on top of the same hill.

''I don't know. That's a long way down!'' Kyouji looked below him at the height they were up to.

''Oh, you'll be fine'' Present assured him ''Ready?''

''No'' Kyouji shook his head.

''Great!'' Present smiled.

''I said Nnnnnnnnooooooooo!'' Kyouji yelled as their bobsled dashed down the hill, Kyouji felt the adrenaline course through his veins as well as the snow hitting his face at the speed they were traveling. They fell off the sled when the reached the bottom of the hill and into a snow bank. Kyouji's legs could be seen while the rest of him was covered in snow.

Present hopped over to him ''You okay?'' he asked with a hit of concern that he may have accidentally killed him. To his relief though, Kyouji's head pooped up from the mound of snow.

''That...was...Awesome!'' he exclaimed with a wise smile ''Can we go again?''

Present laughed ''C'mon, I still have so much to show ya!''

Kyouji got back on his feet and followed Present through the joy-filled down as a familiar tune began to play.

''I think I feel a song coming on'' Present started clicking his fingers and begun to sing;

_Present: When the snowman brings the snow_

_Well he just might like to know_  
_He's put a great big smile on somebody's face!_  
_If you jump into your bed_  
_Quickly cover up your head_  
_Don't you lock the doors_  
_You know that sweet Santa Clause is on the way _

He sang with a delightful hop towards a house with Kyouji following, they saw through a window a child opening a present and hugging his parents in gratitude.

_Present: Oh well I wish it could be Christmas everyday_  
_When the kids start singing and the band begins to play_  
_Oh I wish it could be Christmas everyday_  
_Let the bells ring out for Christmas _

They left the window and Present hopped merrily through the crowds and towards a choir of carol singer outside a church on a stage. He leaped onto the stage and grabbed the unoccupied microphone.

_Present with choir backup chorus: When we're skating in the park_  
_If the snow cloud makes it dark_  
_Then your rosy cheeks are gonna light my merry way_  
_Now the frosty paws appear_  
_And they've frozen up my ear_  
_So we'll lie by the fire_  
_Till the sleet simply knocks 'em all the way_

_Well I wish it could be Christmas everyday_  
_When the kids start singing and the band begins to play_  
_Oh I wish it could be Christmas every day_  
_So let the bells ring out for Christmas_

''Your turn Kyouji; take it!'' Present grabbed him and took him onstage. Kyouji began to dance beside Present.

_Kyouji: Oh well I wish it could be Christmas everyday (Present: Christmas everyday)_  
_When the kids start singing and the band begins to play (Present: Ohhhh_  
_Oh I wish it could be Christmas everyday_  
_All: So let the bells ring out for Christmas!_

Present placed his arm around Kyouji's shoulder.

_Present: Why don't you give your love for Christmas? _

The crowd cheered for the choir as Kyouji and Present bowed before the crowd left.

''Oh, Present'' Kyouji smiled ''I don't think I've ever had this much fun in all my life! I feel so giddy, like a child again!''

''See Kyouji?'' Present said ''That's what your life's missing; merriment! You need to laugh and smile more. Take a look at me; I'm as happy as a clown all the time and I do just fine!'' he bounced in excitement.

''I can tell'' Kyouji nodded.

''But we're just getting started'' Present held Kyouji's hand ''Let me show you more''

''Yes please'' Kyouji said before another swirl of golden sparkles surrounded them momentarily, they disappeared and they found themselves looking through the mirror of a festively decorated soup kitchen. There were many men, women, and children dressed in rags and either waiting in line for the hot liquidy food or sitting down on wooden tables, having already been served. There was something Kyouji noticed about the atmosphere around the building;

They were happy.

He couldn't see any miserable expressions of tear stains on any of those homeless people's faces. In fact, they were smiling! Not the half-hearted smiles Kyouji normally saw in the homeless people he routinely walked by on the way to his clinic, these where pure, genuine, happy smiles. They laughed and chatted thought he couldn't hear what they were saying. Not even the staff at the servery were complaining at all, not even rolling their eyes as they served person after person with a smile.

''Present, those poor people have no means to cook their own food!'' Kyouji said ''And yet, you mean to close down the only places where they can sit down and eat a hot meal every other day like this!'' he scolded him.

Present looked back at him and hopped over close to him ''Kyouji, listen to me'' he placed his springy hands on his shoulders ''There are some, who walk among this earth of yours, who claim to know me and my older brothers and do deeds of ill will and selfishness in our name. These so-called men of the golden cloth are as strange to me and my kin as if they'd never existed! Charge their doings to them, not us'' he warned.

Kyouji lowered his head as he knew exactly what this entity was talking about ''I understand'' he nodded. Present then hopped over to a nearby shack opposite the soup kitchen. He then beckoned Kyouji over another window.

''I guess this old, rusty derrick shack bears of some significance to the lesson?'' Kyouji asked as he walked over by Present's side.

''Tis the best you're loyal clerk can afford with his meager half a grand a week'' Present said. Kyouji poked his head inside to see a woman with amber hair and green eyes preparing a small table for dinner while two small children chased each other around the living room.

''Mommy, mommy! Can we eat now?'' the girl asked.

''Yeah, we're starving!'' The boy whined.

''Huroki, Kiada'' the woman put down a small dish of carrots and put her hand on her hips ''I've told you before, we must wait for your father and Taisuke to get back from church!''

''But we can smell the goose cooking from here!'' Huroki whined.

At that moment, Kyouji could hear footsteps approaching them from the road. He and present looked behind them to see Hansuke pushing a small boy in a wheelchair and tubes up his nostrils towards them, Kyouji looked to the sick boy with a great amount of sympathy. The boy seem very happy despite this condition as if it hardly bothered him. Hansukes reached past Kyouji and to the doorknob to his tiny house and entered.

''We're home!'' Hansuke announced.

''Daddy!'' Huroki and Kiada squealed in unison and charged into their father for a hug ''Merry Christmas little ones'' he smiled as they embraced. they broke off and he wheeled the sick child over to the table before walking to the woman ''Merry Christmas Miyoki''

''Merry Christmas Hanny whanny'' she pet called him with a loving smile before they shared a passionate kiss.

''Ewww! Mommy, Daddy, stop being gross!'' The children said in disgust. The two adults chuckled ''Say, why don't you two take little Tiasuke into the dry store and show him the pudding your mother made?'' Hansuke suggested. The two kids gently pushed Tiasuke into another room, leaving the couple alone.

''So, how did little Tiasuke behave in church today?'' Miyoki asked while they set down the cutlery and dishes.

''Oh, as good as gold and better'' Hansuke answered ''He gets very thoughtful sitting by himself so much, you know? He said on the way back that he hoped the people saw him as he was t-to remind them that upon Christmas day...The lord made the crippled walk and gave the blind sight once more'' he finished white little tears of pride in his eyes ''I swear he 'sniff' grow more and more heartful by the year''

''Yeah'' Miyoki shed a few tears herself ''He's such a sweet boy''

''Yes'' Kyouji smiled thoughtfully ''Yes he is''

''The pudding looks marvelous!'' Taisuke said in a slightly croaked voice but with a wide smile as his siblings wheeled him back into the dining room and to the table ''The whole dry cupboard smells like a western bakery!''

'Ding' went a noise in the kitchen. Miyoki gasped ''Oh heavens, the goose!'' she cried and dashed into the kitchen. She came back when everyone took their respective seats around the table, holding a medium-sized golden bird roast and set it down in the middle of the table.

''Wow!'' Taisuke croaked happily.

''Now that's a perfectly cooked Goose, dear'' Hansuke praised his wife.

''Thanks'' Miyoki smiled and then looked down slightly ''Heres hoping though, maybe the children will one day enjoy the taste of a turkey''

''Maybe, one day'' Hasuke nodded hopefully as Kyouji and Present watched from the window. Kyouji raised an eyebrow at the pitiful meal around the family.

''They're happy'' Kyouji observed ''Why? They have no reason to be happy, they're poor!'' he said and pointed to the window ''Look at what they're eating, it's not enough. It's not nearly enough!'' he added.

''Kyouji'' Present looked to him ''There are somethings in the world not even all the money in the world cannot buy, one of them is happiness. You could sit on a mountain made of gold and still be unsatisfied''

''I know'' Kyouji nodded ''But a smile can't pay your bills''

''Attention, my beloved family'' Hansuke raised his glass ''I would like to take this opportunity to propose a toast...to my employer; Kyouji Shigemura. The founder of our feast!'' he proudly announced. Kyouji smiled and struck a proud pose.

''Founder of our feast?!'' Miyoki frowned angrily with a huff ''Hah! You'd be lucky to squeeze a fucking breath mint out of that miserable tightwad!''

''Tightwad?!'' Kyouji repeated in shock ''Now you see here you-''

''Honey!'' Hansuke said in disapproval and covering Tiasuke's ears to block out her curse ''The children, Christmas day''

''You know I'm right'' she continued ''Honestly, I've never heard of a more appalling, cheap and disrespectful man in my life! If he was here, I'd give him a piece of my mind to feast upon and I hope he chokes on it!''

''Mom, please'' Tiasuke croaked, he pressed a button on his chair to release more oxygen into his lungs. He breathed deeply ''Mr Shigemura may be what you say on the outside but I'm sure that deep down he cares about us and I have no reason to doubt that''

Kyouji almost shed a happy tear at the sick boy's words of praise. It touched him deeply.

Miyoki sighed and looked to Hansuke ''I'll drink to him on your behalf'' she agreed and raised her glass ''Here's to a merry Christmas! you'll be very merry, I have no doubt. May God bless this house''

''May he also bless this family'' Hansuke said.

''God bless us, everyone'' Tiasuke smiled ''Even Mr Shigemura'' he added before they began to eat. Kyouji looked towards Tiasuke who coughed and spluttered occasionally as they ate.

''Present, please tell me that little Tiasuke will survive his condition'' Kyouji begged.

Present shook his head ''Sorry Kyouji, that's not my place to say'' he replied ''I can only see what's happening now. And from I can see now, I can safely say that if these shadows remain unchanged by the future...the child will die'' he revealed somberly.

''Die?! No!'' Kyouji held his hand against the glass of the window, looking towards the boy in remorse ''He's just a child! A poor child'' he added.

Present chuckled darkly ''Poor? But Kyouji, I thought you didn't like the poor'' he said hopping back from him as Kyouji watched ''Don't you remember?'' he asked as three large boxes rolled from behind him and stopped in a circle around Kyouji.

The first box opened and sprung a giant jack in the box with Kyoujis head on it ''Christmas is just a pointless holiday and another excuse for lazy, unmotivated people to stay in their homes all day!'' it shouted, mocking Kyouji's voice while he watched in terror.

The second box opened and revealed the same ''I don't make my own clinic merry at Christmas and simply cannot afford to make idle hands merry either'' it said in Kyouji's voice. Kyouji covered his ears and closed his eyes as the demonic jack in the box's taunted him further.

''If they'd rather die then let them die!'' The third box said, again in Kyouji's voice ''And decrease the surplus population!'' Kyouji flinched at the last phrase and fell to his knees.

''No, Present'' Kyouji shook his head ''That's not what I want. Not for Tiasuke!''

''Isn't it?'' Present asked ''Those where your word's, not mine''

The golden sparks swirled around them again and soon they found themselves inside a vast living room with a crowd of people dressed in fine garments, laughing merrily. Kyouji recognized them. They were all of his friends from ALO. Kirito was in the center of the crowd.

''Are you thinking of an animal?'' Klien asked.

''Yes'' Kirito answered.

''Herbivore or carnivore?'' Sinon asked.

''Both'' Kirito said.

''Is it a predator?'' Kouichirou asked.

''Yes'' Kirito said.

''An animal that grunts and growls?'' Yukito asked.

''Yes'' Kirito answered.

''Is this animal native to Japan?'' Eiji asked.

''Yes'' Kirito nodded.

''A dog?'' Lizbeth asked.

''No'' Kirito said.

''A cat?'' Kyouji asked as he suddenly got into the game.

''A cat?'' Asuna asked.

''Hey, I said that first!'' Kyouji scowled.

''No'' Kirito said.

''A bear?'' Kyouko asked.

''No'' Kirito shook his head.

''A Gorilla?'' Gonishi asked hopefully. They all just stared at him with a dumbfounded expression ''There are no fucking Gorilla's in Japan, Gon-Gon'' Sinon said.

''Yes there is'' Gonish argued ''I saw some in that zoo we went to''

''Oh, oh!'' Suguha smiled widely ''I know big brother!... It's Kyouji Shigemura!''

''Yes!'' Kirito yelled. Everyone except Kyouji laughed at this. He felt his heart sink and his smile wavered into a sad frown at the reveal that his friends mock him behind his back.

''Christmas a humbug. He really said that?'' Shouzou asked.

''That's what Eiji told me'' Kirito said.

''It's true'' he nodded as he sat next to a six month pregnant Anaya ''And the worse part is, he actually believes it''

''I have no patience with him, Kirigaya'' Kyouko said to Kirito with a proud huff.

''I do'' Kirito said in remorse ''Look at us, we should be pitying Kyouji, not mocking him. Only he suffers from his ill whims, not us. Here, it's his choice not to come down here and dine with us and at what consequence?'' he asks them.

''Only missing a dinner'' Yukito nodded.

''Indeed a very good dinner'' Asuna smiled.

''A wonderful dinner'' Kyouko added.

''A scrumptious dinner!'' Gonishi rubbed his belly in delight as the others nodded in agreement.

''Well, he's certainly given us plenty of happy memories over the rest of the year and I'd think it a selfish act to not drink to his health'' Kirito raised his glass of wine ''So, here to Kyouji!''

''To Kyouji!'' everyone cheered.

Kyouji smiled warmly and gratitude as the scene faded back to his room at Shigemura's house. He looked at his bed to see Present sitting on its edge. Kyouji tilted his head as he saw the porcelain on the entity's face begin to crack and the color on his clothes fading to grey

''Are you dying?'' Kyouji asked curiously. Present nodded shamefully but with a content smile.

''Must you go?'' Kyouji asked ''You've only lived for a day''

''My time upon this earth is very brief'' Present said ''It ends tonight, at the last stroke of twelve. As it has done for all my older brothers and it shall be for all my future younger brothers too''

Kyouji looked over to the grandfather clock and saw the time; 11:59. He then noticed something poking out from the door of his closet. It looked like a dirty hand, the sight made shivers crawl up Kyouji's spine as he slowly moved away from it ''Present, I see something strange protruding from my closet'' he pointed to the hand ''I-is that a hand or a claw?!''

Present frowned ''It may be a claw for the fine, layer of flesh there is upon it''

And then, with a wave of his hands, Present magically opened the closet and two figures crawled out of it, growling and grunting at Kyouji as they circled him. The two figures shared the appearance of young teenagers, one a boy the other a girl. They were both dressed in rags with holes in random places, their faces covered in dirt and their teeth yellow and they were without shoes.

''A-are they friends of yours?'' Kyouji asked timidly.

''They are of man's creation'' Present corrected him ''That boy is ignorance, the girl is want. Beware them both Kyouji, for they spell out doom for all''

**'Dong!' **

The clock began to strike. Present clutched his chest and groaned painfully as he slumped down onto the floor. Kyouji could only watch helplessly as Present's form began to deteriorate before him while he laughed dementedly. He then looked to Ignorance and Want.

''Have these people no refuge?'' he asked in horror '''No provisions?''

''Are there no prisons?!'' Ignorance shouted as he brandished a knife and swang it at Kyouji, who dodged his attacks before grabbing his shotgun off the floor.

''Stay back!'' he yelled but the man continued towards him with his knife in hand. Kyouji was forced to shoot him in the head. It blasted into a million sparks of gold and the rest of his body disintegrated to the floor.

''Are there no factories?'' Want seductively swayed her hips before tackling Kyouji to the floor with her on top. Kyouji tried to shake her off in vain as she fondled with his shorts ''What are you doing? Stop! No!'' he cried.

''No?'' Want asked with a dark grin ''But I thought you liked your girls dirty!'' she said before she began to pull his shorts down, almost exposing his dick.

''I said no!'' Kyouji yelled before he managed to grab his shotgun and blast her chest. Want shrieking in pain as she fell on her back off of him. Kyouji pulled his shorts back up and walked over to the wounded girl. A gaping hole in her chest and golden sparks raising from it while the clock continued to chime and Present still laughed as he began to fade to dust.

''I'm sorry'' Kyouji said as he pumped the shotgun and shot Want in the head, putting her out of her misery. Her body disappeared in a flurry of golden sparks as Present's body was nothing more than a sad pile of white dust as the clock struck the last stroke of twelve.

It was then, Kyouji widened his eyes in fear. He recalled what Iwoa told him; expect the third ghost when the last stroke of twelve ceases to vibrate.

''Past...Present...'' he counted before he gulped ''The future!'' he exclaimed before the call of a crow caught his attention.

**End of the chapter. Stay tuned for the next and see what the future has in store for Kyouji! Favorite, follow and review this story as you wish. Until next time...Cheerio and Merry Christmas!xxxooo **


	5. The Future

**Hello, my friends and fans! Here I am once again with another chapter to my Christmas story! Read and Enjoy!xxxooo**

Kyouji widened his eyes in fear as he slowly turned his head around to see a small black crow stand in the place where Present disappeared. Kyouji realized that this bird as a little different from normal crows, this one had red eyes instead of normal beady black ones. The crow just stared at him while occasionally chirping until he heard the flapping of wings from behind him, he turned to see another crow perched on his bedroom doorknob. He saw another on top of his wardrobe and then another on his windowsill.

Kyouji watched as the crows began to multiply around his room. Soon, the room became surrounded by crows that flew around him. Kyouji covered his eyes to avoid having his eyes plucked out. However, the crow didn't seem interested in him as they flew to a scape a foot away from him and merged together to form one tall silhouette. The shadow then slowly transformed into a hooded figure with crow feathers surrounding his cloak and hood. Kyouji couldn't see its face, he began to shudder.

''I-I'm gonna take a guess'' he shivered ''Y-you must be the ghost of Christmas future?''

The figure didn't speak. Not a word, not even a grunt. It only bowed its head slowly.

''W-would it offend you in any way if I just called you Future?'' Kyouji asked ''T-the other two didn't mind''

The figure shook its head.

''Y-you are here to show me not what has happened or what is happening but what is yet to happen, am I correct?'' Kyouji asked.

Future only nodded in confirmation. Kyouji knelt down on his knees ''Future, I fear you more than any other spirit I've met thus far'' he confessed ''B-but I know your presence here is one of good intent'' he added as he slowly stood back up ''So, I am prepared to follow and learn with an open mind and an earnest heart. Lead on then'' he finished.

Future slowly reached out to Kyouji with a severely bony hand and held it out for him to grab. Kyouji almost screamed when he first saw his decomposed fingers but held on to it, feeling a sense of emptiness and melancholy inside as Future walked him towards his bedroom door and opened it without touching the knob.

Instead of the hallway of his house, the door opened to the inside of a bar that looked very similar to Agil's. Men and women were seen drinking and chatting amongst themselves either at the bar or at the tables surrounding him. Kyouji looked to Future who pointed with his bony finger towards a table in the corner where three men in business suits where sitting.

''So is it true then?'' one of the men asked while Kyouji listened carefully ''He's dead?''

''Yep'' the man he asked the question to answered ''As a doornail''

''Oh! How?'' the third man asked.

''Don't know much about it'' the second man sipped his mug of ale ''The authorities say he died in a motorcycle accident! Died on impact''

''When?'' the first mas asked.

''Last night, I believe or at some point on Christmas day'' the second man shrugged.

''What I wanna know is; what will happen to all his money?'' The third man asked.

''Search me'' The second man huffed ''Probably to his father or his business successor. He hasn't left any of it to me, that's all I know''

''Well'' The first man smiled ''It'll most likely be a cheap funeral, not that anyone other then his father will attend it''

''Well I don't know, I might go'' The second man paused ''So long as lunch is included''

The trio of men laughed while Kyouji frown in confusion. He turned to Future ''Future, who is it these men talk so ill about?''

Future guided him to the bar entrance door and opened it for Kyouji to walk through. Kyouji then found himself inside what looked like a pawn shop with many used and broken items around him on shelves and display cases.

''Merry Christmas Viktor'' Kyouji heard A female voice greet

''And A happy new year to you Ms Chizuru'' the voice of a man with a russian accent greeted back. Kyouji walked over towards the shop's front desk where a slightly older Kasumi Chizuru was seen talking to an old man.

''Ms Chizuru?!'' Kyouji exclaimed in shock.

''So what are you here for now?'' Viktor asked her ''I've just got this brass portrait frame from an American family whose house burned down in-''

''I'm not here to buy this time Viktor'' Kasumi interrupted him ''I'm here to sell''

''Sell?'' Viktor asked ''That's a first. Very well, let's take a look-see at what you have''

Kasumi brought up a large duffel bag and unzipped it. Viktor looked inside curiously ''What is this?'' he asked, bringing up a large sheet of cloth

'''They're blankets'' Kasumi replied with a smile.

''Who's blankets?'' Viktor asked.

''You know who's'' she smirked and winked. Viktor's grey eyes widened ''No...you mean, you took them from his own house?!''

''Yes'' she nodded ''Well, he won't be needing that where he's going''

''And what's this?'' Viktor asked when he pulled a nice, three-piece suit from the bag ''This from his house too?''

''Aha'' Kasumi nodded ''Found that in his wardrobe''

''Ms Chizuru, you're fired!'' Kyouji yelled with his hands over his mouth, projecting his voice ''Fired!''

''You can look through that suit until you're blind and you won't find even the smallest hole in it. It was the best he'd ever owned'' Kasumi said as Viktor looked though the suit ''But you'll be wild about this!'' Kasumi fumbled through the bag and pulled out a Mossberg 590 shotgun. Viktor gasped in shock ''No way, a gun?!'' he took the weapon and looked down its bore while Kyouji hung his mouth on agape ''Folded aluminum steel, black pine wooden stock, custom charging handle, six 12 gauge shell chamber and smoothbore action!'' he pumped the chamber of the gun ''And It still works! What do you think he was, some secret agent? A bounty hunter? A mercenary?''

''Don't know'' Kasumi shook her head ''Then again, I don't really care! He pushed everyone away when he was alive and now we profit from his misfortune!'' she cried in happiness while Viktor laughed triumphantly ''I actually found more guns in a secret stash behind his wardrobe. I'll bring the rest down during the week! I'm gonna be rich!''

''Future, I understand now'' Kyouji said to the figure ''The case of this unhappy man who dies in solitude and loathed in life very much mirrors my own! My life tends to be that way now'' he said sadly. Future just stood there and said not a word ''But please, if there's even one who feels any emotion caused by this mans death, show him or her to me''

Future pointed over to the shop's door. Kyouji slowly opened it and found himself in Shigemura's room, only it was in the day. He looked towards the bed and saw an older version Shigemura sitting at his desk, face down in his hands crying. Kyouji wondered why he was in such a state but he knew he could only watch as he would not see, hear or feel him.

''Why god, why?'' Shigemura sobbed, looking up at the ceiling in tears ''Why do you forsake me?... First...You took my wife...then my daughter...and now, him too?!'' he cried ''Seriously?'' he added before sobbing into his hands. Kyouji wandered close to him as he looked up to the ceiling once more with anger written on his face ''Fuck you! You piece of shit!'' he yelled. Shigemura then slowly reached for a P99 pistol, removed the clip to see one bullet inside. Kyouji widened his eyes in horror as he knew what was going to happen. Shigemura put the clip back in the pistol, removed the safety, cocked it back and aimed the barrel towards the side of his head. Shigemura closed his eyes.

''I'm done with this fucking nightmare'' he said as he placed his finger on the trigger ''I'm coming Yuna''

''Dad, no don't!'' Kyouji cried, holding his hand out to stop him.

**'Bang!' **

Kyouji froze up as he saw his body go limp in his chair, a bullet wound on his head and the gun falling to the floor with a thud. Kyouji felt tears swelling in his eyes as he slumped onto the floor and cried for his dad.

''Dad!'' Kyouji sobbed as Future walked slowly behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kyouji looked up to see him ''Future, let me see some form of tenderness connected to death or this place will forever haunt me!'' he demanded. Future pointed towards the bedroom door. Kyouji slowly opened it to the living room of Hasuke's shack, with Miyoki, Huroki, and Kiada sitting at the table, joining hands with looks of melancholy on their faces.

''It's late'' Miyoki stated, gazing at the clock ''Your father should have been here by now''

''I've noticed, that he's walked a little slower recently'' Huroki said.

''Indeed he has'' Miyoki nodded ''When he was walking...with Taisuke, he was quite fast, despite that he was in a wheelchair...your father loved him very much''

Kyouji looked behind him to see the door open for Hansuke with a sad smile.

''Father'' Kiada hugged him with her brother the following suit and finally, Miyoki kissing him.

''So, how was church?'' she asked. Hansuke looked away ''It was alright, my love. I wish you could've gone'' he begun as he gazed out the window ''It would've lighten the mood to see how green the place was...I-I picked out a spot for him...'Sniff'... On the top of the hill, overlooking the river so he could see the ducks swimming by'' he finished.

''Taisuke...loved watching the ducks on the river'' his wife rubbed her head on his back comfortingly.

''Yes'' Hansuke smiled ''But you'll see him often...I-I promised I'd visit him every Sunday'' he sobbed and turned to hug her tightly, pouring out all his emotions ''My boy!... My poor, little boy!''

Kyouji started tearing up as he felt as if his heart was being crushed by an invisible hand ''No...No, not little Tiasuke! Please!'' he said through ragged breath.

''Please Hanny, don't cry'' Miyoki rubbed her husband's back while the two children sobbed ''Taisuke would be turning in his grave if he knew you'd be like this!''

''It's okay'' Hansuke pulled away to look in her tearful eyes, he removed a lock of stray hair that was on her face ''I said it's okay. He's probably in a better place now, this world may have been to much for him''

Kyouji looked to Future, who still had his hand pointing to the crying family over the loss of their youngest member.

''Future'' Kyouji looked down ''I sense that our time of parting is drawing near...But, answer me this; who was the man who's death sparked all this madness?''

Future pointed towards the shack's front door and Kyoujo slowly opened it to a graveyard in the middle of nowhere, it was snowing very hard and the wind was blowing fast but Kyouji pushed on towards a solitary gravestone with its inscription covered by snow. Future stood beside it, facing Kyouji as he walked to it.

''Future!'' Kyouji yelled through the snow ''Before you show me anymore, answer me this; are these the shadows of what will be or the shadows of what 'May' be? If one's actions influence the future, then it is possible to correct those shadows via a different path, right?'' he asked.

Future pointed down to the gravestone. Kyouji slowly knelt down and wiped the snow to reveal the deceased man's name;

**Kyouji Shigemura **

Kyouji feel on his back and whimpered ''No!'' he yelled in disbelief ''I'm the man who lies underneath this stone?!''

He then looked back up towards Future, who stood above him and still said nothing ''Future, Hear me!'' Kyouji closed his eyes in submission ''I am not the man I was! I am not the man I should've been! Why show me this if I am indeed beyond hope?''

Future pointed to the stone and wiped away more of its snow, revealing more writing;

**Born April 1st 2009**

''No, Future!'' Kyouji yelled in horror ''Please, you've only shown me the parts of my story that have not yet been written but are yet to be written. Tell me if I still have time to rewrite this ending! Rewrite it with the pen of an alternate life!''

Future removed more on the snow on the stone;

**Died December 25th **

Kyouji tried to run back to the door, but it was gone. Instead, a green portal of flame appeared before him. Kyouji turned to run but a chain wrapped itself around his left foot, Dragging him to the floor and slowly towards the portal ''No, No please, no!'' Kyouji yelled in fear before he grabbed the base of a nearby tree and held on for dear life. He looked back at Future, who just stood by the gravestone, looking towards him.

''Future! Help me! I swear on everyone I hold dear's life, I will love Christmas with all my heart and try to be a better person all year round!'' he vowed ''I'll never forget the lessons taught by the past or present or future. I can change, and I will change! I just need a little more time! Please, give some clarity on whether or not I still yet have time to sponge away the writing on that stone!'' he finished as he felt his fingers slip off the tree and he was dragged straight into the portal.

''NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!'' he yelled and closed his eyes for his life to come to a close.

**End of the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and stay tuned for more! Until then, Cheerio and Merry Christmas!xxxooo**


	6. Turning Things Around

**Hello, This will be the final chapter of this story. Hope you've all enjoyed it and will have a great Christmas. Read and Enjoy!xxxooo **

''AAAAHHH!'' Kyouji shot up from his bed, a look of fright and dread on his face. He breathed heavily as he shot his head frantically around the place.

He was back in his room in Shigemura's house. He saw no water on the carpet, no little bits of green or red confetti and baubles and not a single crow feather could be seen. As if his encounters with the three ghosts never even happened. Kyouji's allowed his breathing to return to normal before he started to check his own body for any chains or cinderblocks. Once he was sure there were none, his facial expressions turned from fearful to joyful. He smiled widely as the sun shone from outside his window.

He left his bed and started jumping around in happiness ''I'm alive!'' he yelled ''I'm alive!'' he repeated before pinching himself just to be sure that he wasn't dreaming.

''I just don't know what to do!'' he exclaimed ''I'm lighter than a feather, merrier than a schoolboy!''

He then ran over to his phone, placed his finger on the screen to unlock it and said ''Hey Siri, what's today's date?''

He waited patiently for the AI's reply ''Today is the twenty fifth of December 2028, Today is also the Christian holiday Christmas day'' she announced.

''Christmas day!'' Kyouji exclaimed happily as he laid back on his bed in relief ''I haven't missed it! The spirits did all that in one night. They can do whatever they like, of course they can, course they can. Thanks, Siri'' he put the phone back on his bedside table.

''You're welcome'' Siri replied politely. It then hit Kyouji ''Shigemura'' he said before dashing out his room and down the hallway ''Dad, dad!'' he cried.

The door to his room opened and out came Shigemura, alive and well in his dressing robe ''Kyouji? What the devil 's the matter with-Oof!'' his question was interrupted by Kyouji crashing into him for a tight hug.

''Daddy!'' Kyouji cried with tearful eyes of overwhelming joy ''Merry Christmas''

Shigemura was shocked to hear those words escape his adopted son's mouth. That was the first time he's ever said that. He smiled and put his arms around him.

Merry Christmas son'' he nodded smiling ''It's okay, I'm here. Don't cry''

''Oh, father'' Kyouji said ''You would not believe what a night I've had!''

After their brief tender moment ended. Kyouji was now sitting on his father's bed, telling him everything that happened the previous night.

''So, let me do a little recap'' the older doctor said ''Your deceased biological father, who's been dead for nearly five years, came to you last night, warned you to withdraw your hate for Christmas or face eternal damnation. Then, you were visited by three other ghosts during the night, each one representing a different time in your life. They individually took you on a spiritual journey through time and convinced you to finally love Christmas'' he asked ''Have I missed anything?''

Kyouji blushed while rubbing his arms '''Well, only the parts when I was kissed by a mermaid, forced to watch my attempted rape of Asada, bobsledded down a fifty foot tall hill, watched you commit suicide and was almost pulled into a green firey portal to my certain doom'' Kyouji counted with his fingers quickly ''But other than those things, you're pretty on point''

''Wow!'' Shigemura exclaimed ''Huh, must have been one hell of a therapy session'' he joked with a smile.

''You have no ide-Wait! You believe me?!'' Kyouji asked with a look of disbelief.

Shigemura nodded ''I do'' he replied ''I mean, think about it; you have a more positive outlook on Christmas now and you've not cussed even once since last night. Surely you must have had some kind of help to achieve an attitude adjustment of this degree'' he finished with a smile before holding his hand on his chin in a ponder ''Perhaps Christianity isn't complete bullcrap. Maybe I should give up on being a scientist and become a priest! I might even start praying!''

''You're not being serious dad'' Kyouji said ''The GLA need's you and your expertise in science''

''I just messing with you son'' Shigemura chuckled, with a ruffle of Kyouji's hair ''But, you must do me a favor'' he added ''Whatever these ghosts showed you, you cannot tell anyone else. You don't wanna be put back in that mental institute, do you?''

''No, certainly not'' Kyouji shook his head in understanding ''Whatever happened in the spirit realm, stays in the spirit realm. It'll be our little secret''

''Good'' Shigemura smiled with a rub of his hands ''Well, I'd say it's about time for breakfast. Race ya to the kitchen!'' he said before running out the room.

''Ho, ho it's on now, old man!'' Kyouji cried as he dashed past his father down the hallway and used the stairway banister to slide down the stairs and to the ground floor ''Nailed it!'' he said with a fist pump.

''Aww Dang it'' Shigemura groaned in playful disappointment ''So, what do you want for breakfast? I could do you an omelet, or perhaps a fruit salad?''

Kyouji bleached playfully ''No dad, I don't want any of that boring, healthy stuff! It's Christmas, you gotta live a little, I want pancakes!''

''Pancakes?'' Shigemura raised an eyebrow.

''Yes'' Kyouji nodded ''Lots of pancakes with lashings of syrup and whipped cream, and maybe some donuts on the side!''

Shigemura's eyes bulged to near bowling ball size upon hearing his son's odd request but shrugged and made his way into the kitchen.

A few moments later, the two doctors were slouching in their chairs, groaning at their full bellies at the dining room table that still had crumbs of donuts and scrapings of syrup on their plates.

''Now, that was a breakfast'' Kyouji commented with a content smile.

''I double that, son'' Shigemura replied. It was at that moment Kyouji realized something;

Hansuke and Taisuke.

''Hey, dad?'' he asked ''Is there any place open today that sells turkeys?''

''I'm afraid not, son'' Shigemura shook his head ''Everywhere'll be closed for today''

''Fuck'' Kyouji cussed under his breath in disappointment.

''Don't worry'' his father grinned as he got up from the table and walked to the kitchen sink ''I have thought ahead and brought this turkey yesterday'' he revealed as he opened the cupboard to show a giant, raw whole turkey covered by a towel. Kyouji smiled in both happiness and relief.

''Whoa!'' he marveled the bird's size ''That's one big turkey''

''Largest one they had'' Shigemura nodded proudly.

Kyouji then had an idea, he'd take this turkey to Hasuke's house for them to have for dinner instead of that measly goose he saw them have with Present! But this bird would be too heavy to carry all the way from here to the shack, even taking his motorbike was a risky move.

''Dad, can I borrow your car...and the turkey?'' he asked randomly.

''Wait, what?!'' Shigemura blinked in disbelief. Kyouji didn't answer, he just grabbed the turkey, put on his coat and hat and walked towards the garage with Shigemura tailing behind him ''What the actual hell are you doing?!''

''I'm giving this to Hansuke Zeniya'' Kyouji told him as he opened the garage door ''His family needs this more then we do''

''Who?'' Shigemura asked.

''Mr Zeniya, my office clerk at the clinic'' Kyouji replied as he opened the backseat of Shigemura's car and put the turkey in the middle space ''He has a very sick child'' he added before he tried to get into the front seat but Shigemura stopped him by blocking his way with his arm.

''You're not driving my car!'' Shigemura argued ''It's one thing to give our dinner away but using my car for it is simply a leap too far!''

''I have a license'' Kyouji said.

''Yeah, for a motorcycle!'' Shigemura stressed ''A car is a lot more complicated to drive!'' he then sighed ''Look, if you're that insistent on delivering this turkey then at least let me drive you there!''

''You will?'' Kyouji asked.

''Yes'' Shigemura nodded as he got into the driver's seat. Kyouji rushed over into the shotgun seat, holding the turkey close ''Okay, so where do ya need me to go?''

''I don't exactly know the address'' Kyouji stated ''But Present showed me where to find it, so I'll tell you where to make the turns along the way''

''Present?'' Shiogemura raised his eyebrow ''I take it that's one of the 'Ghost's' you told me about?''

Kyouji nodded as Shigemura drove out of the garage and onto the road. After a few left and right turns, they found themselves on the driveway in front of Hansuke's shack.

''Okay, here we are'' Kyouji took his seatbelt off ''Hansuke and his son will be at church today, so stay here and look out for his wife and other children while I drop this off'' he instructed. Shigemura nodded as he watched his son get out the car, brave the snowy path towards the front door of the shack and slowly and gently placed the turkey on the front porch in front of the door. Kyouuji then took out a sticky notebook from his pocket and wrote down the message;

_To the Zeniya's _

_Please enjoy this Christmas turkey as a gesture of good will and holiday spirit. _

_Merry Christmas and a happy new year, and God bless you all! _

_From A friend of the family _

_xoxo _

He wouldn't put his real name down, he would give this to them anonymously, he would allow them to find out on their own. He then placed the note on the towel covering the bird and knocked on the door before running back to the car.

''Drive, drive, drive now!'' he shouted, Shigemura sped out of the driveway just before Miyoki opened the door and looked around for who could have knocked.

''Who's there?'' she asked, nobody ''Someone playing knock down gingers?'' He asked in annoyance until she looked down at her feet and saw the turkey.

''Huh?'' she tilted her head and knelt down to read the note. After she finished reading, she quickly removed the towel to see the turkey in its full glory. She gasped in delight and shed a few tears of joy before he picked up the tray ''I wonder who sent this'' she smiled ''This is twice the size of Taisuke!'' she added as he went back inside with the bird.

Meanwhile, Kyouji and Shigemura were watching from a distance. Shigemura turned to his son with a proud smirk ''You did good son'' he said ''You did good''

''Yeah, I did'' Kyouji smiled warmly ''And it felt good too''

''But you do realize that now, we've got nothing to eat for tonight'' Shigemura stated.

''Oh'' Kyouji looked down in shame but then soon lifted his head in thought ''Or...maybe we do'' he smiled.

**Later that same day **

Kyouji and Shigemura were now standing in front of the front door to the Yuuki manor, both wearing their best suits. Shigemura rang the doorbell and after a short moment, Nazio opened the door ''Greetings, gentlemen. And to whom I owe the pleasure of addressing?''

''Kyouji Shigemura and my dad'' he answered ''I've been here before, remember? January, last year?...I'm friends with Kazuto Kirigaya?''

Nazio took a moment to search his memory before he smiled ''Oh yes. Do forgive me for forgetting sir, right this way'' he allowed them inside and took their coats. They then walked over towards the door to the living room, where laughter and chatting could be heard.

''An animal that grunts and growls?''

''Yes''

''Is this animal native to Japan?''

Yes''

Kyouji stopped just outside the door to listen, he frowned in guilt before Shigemura placed his hand on his shoulder, looking at him with concerned eyes.

''I'm okay'' Kyouji nodded with a sad smile ''C'mon''

''Oh, I know who it is big brother! It's-'' Suguha was interrupted by the door being opened to expose Kyouji and Shigemura to the crowd of friends inside. They all turned to see them and gasped in shock.

''Kyouji?'' Kirito asked ''Shigemura? Well, I'll be dammed''

''Cousin?'' Lizbeth asked with Klien close to her.

Kyouji slowly took off his hat modestly and adjusted his glasses with a sniff ''Um...I...we've, come to dinner'' he said ''If you want us here, that is''

The group sat in silence for a brief period until Kirito smiled warmly ''Why, of course, Kyouji!'' he nodded as he went to shake his hand firmly ''Merry Christmas!''

''Merry Christmas!'' the rest of the group cheered as they gathered around him and his dad, exchanging greetings and words of praise.

Before long, everyone was gathered around the large table for dinner. The waiters came in from the kitchen and placed many silver, covered dishes along the table before removing the lids to show the many assortments of potatoes and vegetables for both the host and the guests to enjoy.

Chef Louis wheeled in a large trolly with a white cover over it into the dining hall and stopped at Kyouko's place at the table ''Ladies and gentleman'' he announced proudly ''I give you...the Christmas turkey!'' he took the cover off to show the delicious, golden turkey. Still steaming from the oven as he placed it in the middle of the table, ready for carving.

''Care to do the honors, Kyouji?'' she asked him politely, holding out the knife and carving fork towards him. Kyouji's eyes widened in disbelief as he slowly took the tools from his host ''I-i'd be honored to, ma'am'' he replied before he started cutting into the large bird and placing the slices onto each plate as they were passed to him. After he finished and everyone got their share of the meal. He decided to tap his knife on his glass, gaining everyone's attention.

''Excuse me, everyone'' he started ''I would like to make a speech, please'' he requested. Everyone turned to each other at his request and muttered amongst themselves until Asuna smiled at him ''You may''

Kyouji then stood up with his glass of wine in hand, he coughed into his throat ''Firstly, I want to take this opportunity to deeply apologize to all of you for my cold and heartless behavior towards you. You all have been so kind, supportive and patient with me all these years only for me to try to push you all away. You are my only friends, no...my family even, more a family to me than my actual family. My family who's abuse and hardships caused my hatred of Christmas to begin with, but now, I'm with people who treat me as if I'm worth their time despite my first impression towards some of you. And for that, I thank you all''

He then turned to Kirito ''Kazuto'' he begun ''When I saved your life from Sugou back at Edens tower, you had every right to kill me that very moment and It would have been alright for me...But you chose not to, you chose to spare me and help me find the good that was lost inside me for so long! Thank you'' he smiled before turning to Asuna.

''Asuna'' he said ''When you first met me last year, the first thing you did was punch me in the face!'' he joked. Everyone chuckled at that ''But I deserved it, I tried to kill your husband twice and your father...But after Kazuto told me about what I did, your attitude towards me almost immediately changed. You turned into this kind, supportive, generous and selfless figure that I admire in every way. You and your husband faced the law with full force for my freedom and won! And...if it wasn't for you, I...I would either still be in prison...or dead. So, thank you'' he finished. Asuna was shedding tears of joy with her hands over her heart with Kirito holding her close.

''Shigemura'' Kyouji said to him ''Dad...Dad, a title well deserved from me. A name I take great pride in addressing you by. Had it not been for you, I would have not become the man I am today...Yuna would've been very happy with the choice you made to adopt me as your son...I just wish you were my dad from the beginning'' he paused as Shigemura looked at him with an emotional smile as he continued ''They say family is where the heart is...well, I guess that statements true'' he finished before turning to Asada.

''Asada...'' Kyouji said as he looked to her with a remorseful gaze ''Asada...I know I've said this to you a trillion times before; I'm sorry. That's all I can say to you about that night. I don't think you can ever truly forgive me but I'll do my best to earn your trust even if I have to apologize a trillion times more! If I could go back in time and stop myself from doing what I tried to do to you, I would gladly do so'' he paused. Asada looked to him with teary eyes ''But now, your with someone who can give you the pleasures of life I couldn't'' he looked to Gonishi ''And even though you're fully aware...that Gonishi looks like an albino hippo that would make eyes bleed in a speedo'' he joked. Gonishi playfully flipped him off while the rest giggled at his roast ''You put up with him through it all, and even accepted his proposal of marriage to you'' Kyouji then looked down shamefully ''I may not ever have what you and him have but I know that it takes many things to have a long and happy relationship, one of the most important things is a mutual respect for each other, no matter how big or numerous their flaws are. You're happy Asada...And if you're happy, then I'm happy'' he finished.

Asada was desperately fighting the urge to run up at him and give him the world's biggest hug ''Y-you'll make someone very happy one day Kyouji'' he whispered through her silent fit of tears.

''Oh, and last but not least'' Kyouji said ''Lisbeth, come here'' he said. Lisbeth slowly got up and walked to him ''I want you and Klien to put me down for-'' he then leaned in her ear to whisper something. Lisbeth gasped and put her hands over her mouth in shock ''Kyouji, are you freaking serious?!'' she asked.

''Not a yen less'' Kyouji nodded ''The poor and destitute would probably make more use of it than me''

''Well, um Kyouji'' Lizbeth stuttered happily ''I-I don't know what to say!''

''You don't have to say anything'' Kyouji hugged her ''Cousin''

They soon parted from their embrace and she sat back down next to Klien.

''So'' Kyouji continued his speech ''I shall be the first to say, Merry Christmas to you all!'' he raised his glass.

''Merry Christmas Kyouji!'' They all cheered as they clanked glasses and drank merrily as the ate and laughed all night long.

**The next day **

Kyouji was back in his office at his clinic, writing down on a piece of paper humming 'Deck The Halls' while glancing at his clock, Hansuke was late, almost fifteen minutes since his appointed time to start his shift and his desk was still unoccupied. Kyouji then heard the distant footsteps of someone running every fast coming towards the door.

''Huh'' Kyouji said at the clock ''A full fifteen minutes late''

The door burst open to Hansuke huffing and puffing ''Here sir'' he breathed.

Kyouji slowly raised his head with his usual cold stare. Kyouji was only pretending to still be the same person he was before, he decided to play a little with him.

''So'' he spoke, his voice icy ''What time do you call this?''

''So sorry sir'' Hansuke apologized ''I know I'm a little behind but I-''

''Yes you are indeed'' Kyouji nodded seriously ''Fifteen minutes of the whole day wasted! I've had enough of this'' he added before he reached for his PA system and pressed the red button ''Attention to all clinic staff, report to my office immediately'' he announced.

Before long, everyone was in Kyouji's office shaking with fear and in anticipation at what Thier boss wanted to say as he looked out the window, facing away from then with his hands behind his back.

''I'm not happy, ladies and gentlemen'' he said ''Not happy'' he turned to face the crowd ''Ask me why''

''Why?'' the crowd asked in unison.

''Why what? Be specific everyone'' Kyouji said.

''Why aren't you happy'' Kasumi asked.

''This clinic's current situation makes me unhappy'' Kyouji leaned over his desk ''Now, I'll tell you all one thing; I am not going to stand for this thing any longer! This has gone on long enough, as a matter of fact, it's gone too far! And therefore...and therefore everyone'' he paused for effect while the crowd awaited the killing blow ''I am about to double all of your salaries!'' he finished.

The crowd stood there with their mouths hung low in surprise. A random doctor in the back fainted.

Kyouji then burst out laughing ''Merry Christmas everybody!'' he exclaimed.

''Sir, are you alright?'' Hansuke asked.

''Yes Mr Zeniya'' Kyouji nodded with a smile ''In fact, better then I've ever felt in years! Merry Christmas Hansuke, more then I've given any of you all year. I'll double, no triple the salaries of everyone in this clinic!'' The doctor who fainted previously fainted again as he was just about to recover at the word 'Triple'

Kyouji then turned to Hansuke ''You've put on a little weight Mr Zeniya, must have been from all that turkey you ate yesterday'' he pointed out.

''Oh yeah, someone left us a turkey on the front por-Wait, how did you know we had turkey?'' he asked.

Kyouji grinned slightly until Hansuke widened his eyes in realization ''Oh my god...That was you?!''

''Maybe'' Kyouji said.

''B-but how?'' he asked ''I've never told you where I live! How'd you find my house?''

''Let's just say I had some help from a guy who knew the city quite well'' Kyouji rubbed the back of his head nervously ''I also know about your son's condition. Pulmonary edema, is that correct?'' he asked firmly but soberly.

''Yes'' Hansuke nodded.

''Well then, I shall endeavor to assist you and you're struggling family'' Kyouji smiled ''And we'll discuss the requirements and needs of your son this very afternoon over a nice, hot cup of cocoa and who wouldn't say now to a few gingerbread men too, eh?'' he offered ''But before that, lets warm this place up, someone will catch a cold otherwise! Hansuke I need you to get someone on the line to fix that boiler!''

''Right away sir!'' Hansuke smiled happily before he dashed over to his desk and started dialing.

''Well back to work everyone, we have lives to save!'' he announced. With that, the staff all started to take their leave from the office.

''Ms Chizuru'' Kyouji stopped her. Kasumi turned around ''Yes?''

''You doing anything this weekend?'' he asked with a smile.

''Why?'' she tilted her head. Kyouji smirked ''Because I wondered if you wanted to like...go for a coffee or something'' he offered.

Kasumi pursed her lips and smiled ''Maybe'' she answered.

Meanwhile, four figures were watching the whole scene through a floating orb in a dark space.

''You've done well, my boy'' Iwoa smiled proudly as he stood by Past in her human form, Present and even Future.

''Yep!'' Present chuckled heartily.

And Kyouji was far better than his word. He did everything that he said he would and even more on top of all that. And as for Tiasuke, who made a miraculous recovery, Kyouji became like a big brother to him! As good a friend, as good a mentor and as good as any man the city of Tokyo ever knew. And it was always said of him that he knew how to keep Christmas well. And so, as Tiasuke observed;

God bless us, everyone!

**The end **

**That's it, the end of my Christmas story! I just wanted to say thank you all for all your support these last two years! Over 75 Followers and Favorites on my profile! Even though this story didn't turn out how I hoped it would, with only so many people who liked it. So a little Announcement with this message; Next year, I will not make any new stories, instead I shall try to finish all of my uncompleted projects before moving on to any new ones! Thank you all and Merry Christmas! Until next time...Cheerio!xxxooo**


	7. Cast and Music

**Cast (In Order Of Appearance and voices)**

Kyouji: Bill Skarsgard

Kasumi: Keira Knightley (The Aftermath)

Hansuke: Joaquin Phoenix (Joker 2019)

Eiji: Matt Damon

Klien: Justin Long

Lizbeth: Kathleen Barr

Iwoa: Tobin Bell (Jigsaw)

Reina: Sally Hawkins (Shape of water)

Shouichi: Tom Vahugan-Lawlor

Kirito: Bryce Papenbrook

Asuna: Mandy Moore

Yui: Stephnie Sheh

Shigemura: Liam Neeson

Past: Jodi Benson (Ariel, the little mermaid)

Eric: Tom Holland (Spiderman)

Asada: Michelle Ruff

Present: Mark Hamill (Star wars)

Silica: Christine Marie Cabanos

Haruto: Danny Devito

Miyoko: Sandra Bullock (Bird Box)

Huroki: Amy Birnbaum (Max in pokemon)

Kiada: Austyn Johnson (The Greatest Showman)

Tiasuke: Gaten Matrarazzo (Dustin in Stranger things)

Kouichirou: Moonlightquill

Yukito: Robert Englund

Kyouko: Angelina Jolie

Gonishi: Fabio Lucindo

Suguha: Jennifer Lawrence

Ignorance boy: Troy Baker (BioShock infinite)

Want girl: Christine Marie Cabanos

Businessman 1: Peter Dinklage (Game of Thrones)

Businessman 2: Toby Jones (Dad's Army movie)

Businessman 3: Gary Oldman (Darkest Hour)

Viktor: Troy Baker

**Music **

**Rudolph **

Original Lyrics by Johnny Marks

Performed by Bryce Papenbrook, Mandy Moore and Stephine Sheh

**Where are you Christmas? **

Original Lyrics by Mariah Carey, James Horner and Will Jennings

New Lyrics by Moonlightquill

Performed by Bill Skarsgard and Jodi Benson

**I wish it could be Christmas everyday **

Original Lyrics by Roy Wood

Performed by Mark Hamill and Bill Skarsgard


End file.
